The Lost World: Jurassic Pony II
by Mistercokehold8
Summary: Two years after the events of Jurassic Pony, the original island was believed to be closed off to the public, but nopony could predict what unfolded afterwards. Rumor has it, something has survived... Co-Author: HTKWolfe777 Cover Art (C) chiimich
1. Something Has Survived

_**Hey there fellow Bronies and Pegasisters! I said the sequel to Jurassic Pony would be going up soon, and I was not fooling around. However I also said I wouldnt be taking the journey of the sequels alone. I'm joined by a very close friend of mine, HTKWolfe777, as we both ponify the Jurassic Park Franchise , except the prolouge for this story, that is all him. Introduce yourself my friend.**_

 _ **Wolfe: Hey readers! I'm an avid fan of the movies, and MLP so you can guess how psyched i am to be on this. I really hope we make something entertaining for all readers! Wish us luck!**_

 _ **Without further ado, we present The Lost World: Jurassic Pony**_

* * *

The sun shines brightly over Equestria as if Celestia herself is smiling over the ponies under her rule. An average ordinary day, even for a set of islands in the tropical regions well off the coast. One of which is home to a failure that cost the lives of a few ponies in the name of entertainment of all things.

Roughly two years has passed since the fateful events of Jurassic Park, the details of what happened there are still hazy to the public because few have spoken of what they saw there, bound into silence by confidentiality contracts. But this story is not on the island of Isla Zebra, no... Our story begins, or rather continues on the neighboring island of Isla Pegasus, and here the day is far from average...

* * *

A bright white yacht is anchored off the coast of Isla Pegasus, most of its pony crew, and owners lounging on the beach. Apart from the rather dashing sailor ponies are a select few that stand out while even lounging about. Two of which are adult white unicorns who are in fact the owners of the yacht, and the sponsors for this little tropical escape. One of them is male, and though he has traded in his tuxedo for a pair of khaki shorts with a white collared shirt it is easy to recognize him as Fancy Pants. A rather charismatic and well liked individual of Canterlot nobility it's not often he can get away from the throngs of society to simply enjoy himself. The other white unicorn is his mare-friend Fleur de Liese, and equally well known model in Canterlot. With her flowing pink mane, and slim figure many speculate she looks like a younger Celestia without wings. She lounges on her back beside Fancy Pants, wearing a pair of mirrored sunglasses as she soaks in the sunlight.

A short distance away the sailors under their employ are preparing lunch, and just beyond them three more distinguishable ponies are my the surf. One is a unicorn whose fur is a very light purple, and her hair has a few shades of purple variants as well. Her name is Amethyst Star, and she smiles as she watches the two fillies nearby. Both the fillies are Earth Ponies well known to their age group; Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon.

Diamond's father Filthy Rich hadn't been able to make it for the trip which had left her rather cross the whole vacation. Silver Spoon, ever the eager Yes Pony for the bully, had done her best to cheer her up, but has halfway given up by this point, trying to enjoy herself while hoping Diamond Tiara might take a break from her sulking long enough to join in. So far no such luck...

"Sweetie," Amethyst says as Diamond Tiara starts trotting a bit too far down the beach for her comfort. "Not too far now, Lunch is almost ready."

"I'm not hungry," Diamond says in a pompous tone as she keeps walking. Hearing her best friend's voice getting farther away Silver Spoon picks up the plastic red bucket she had been using to gather sea shells, and trots to catch up with her. With the bucket swinging in her teeth she puts her nose in the air in imitation of her best friend.

"Oh but we're having sushi," Amethyst teases. "Your favorite..."

"I hate sushi," Diamond Tiara lies as she picks up the pace, Silver spoon in tow.

"Okay, just stay close," Amethyst says with an uncertain tone in her voice, but heads bck to the other adults.

"Oh you worry far too much my dear," Fancy Pants says as he sets down his champagne glass, using his magic to retrieve a newspaper. "Relax, let he play. It's not exactly a Getaway if she cannot get away every now and then."

Amethyst Star sighs, "You're right Fancy... I just... I worry about her... What if she runs into snakes?"

"Highly unlikely," Fancy Pants says as he flips open the paper with his magic. "Sea Snakes prefer coral reefs, and swampy areas. The most wildlife she might find on the beach is a few crabs, a clam or two. Perhaps she might be lucky enough to find a sea turtle, or spot some dolphins playing out in the surf. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Amethyst smiles slightly, "Yes... I suppose you're right." Taking a seat on Fancy's opposite side from Fleur, she pours herself a glass of champagne. Fleur lowers her sunglasses so she can read over Fancy's shoulder, he had just found the gossip columns.

Further down the beach just out of sight Silver Spoon continues her search for shells. She even manages to coax Diamond Tiara to help her, and in no time the bucket is almost full, they even managed to catch a crab a little smaller than their hoof. Diamond is actually starting to feel a little better now, a light spring in her step.

A bush rustles nearby with a chirping noise neither of them can place to any animal they've seen. Seconds later out hops a small green creature on two legs, its whip like tail straight you behind it as it tilts its elongated head at them from at top its slightly snakelike neck. It chirps at them with a slight squeak on the end as it scampers up to them curiously. Silver Spoon leads in to it with a confused frown, "What's this thing? Some kind of bird?"

"Don't be silly Spoon," Diamond says with a roll of her eyes. "It doesn't have feathers, or wings."

"Penguins don't have wings either," Silver Spoon points out. "Plus its feet kinda look like a chicken's." Diamond Tiara tilts her head at that, but she can see the resemblance. The little creature looks between the ponies again before making that chirping noise again. "Maybe it's hungry," Silver says.

Diamond Tiara smiles as her eyes fell to the bucket. "I wonder if it eats meat like a Griffin," she says, and tilts the bucket just enough to shoo out the crab they caught. The creature, a Compy though neither of the ponies know it, immediately focuses on the crustacean, and with a very high pitched hooting noise pounces on it. Pinning down the right pincer with a foot it grabs the left in its jaws before jerking its head around with a growling noise, ripping the crab's arm clean off.

As the Compy enjoys its meal the fillies watch on in fascination. Looking over her shoulder Silver Spoon calls, "Miss Star you gotta see this! Miss Star you gotta see this!" Feeling a tap on her shoulder draws her attention back to the scene in front of them. Dozens more Compys are swarming out of the foliage, and before the fillies have time to realize it they're surrounded by the excitedly chirping dinosaurs.

"I think we only had the one crab," Diamond says with apprehension in her voice, something is wrong here.

Silver Spoon squeals, pressing herself against Diamond Tiara as one of them jumps at them with a menacing hiss. Diamond tries to think fast, emptying their bucket at the creatures in an attempt to scare them off. Not even half of them stop to pick through the shells though as the pint-sized pack hunters swarm in.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

Amethyst Star jerks at the scream of Diamond Tiara. Everypony turns their ears towards the shrieking of the two frightened fillies. Almost like a pack of their own everypony drops what they are doing to gallop to the aid of the two little ponies. When they arrive to see what's happening the stallions charge in without hesitation while the mares stand stunned at the scene before them. Fleur de Liese takes a step back with one hoof over her mouth in shock...

And Amethyst Star screams in horror as only a mother could.


	2. Site B Revealed

The subway of the downtown Manehatten area shrieks down the tracks past the many, many pedestrians. Two of these pedestrians are very well known, for more reasons that one, and stand by a mural of a tropical getaway as they wait for their ride to arrive.

They had gotten up a bit earlier than normal to catch this train; them along with the rest of their friends are on their way to the estate of Scorch Firefly for an important meeting. Naturally they're both a bit drowsy, though they show it quite differently. In the case of Pinkie Pie it shows in the form of her usual demeanor, that being a pink living incarnation of rubber on an all-sugar diet.

"And so I said 'Oatmeal? Are you CRAZY?!' Hehe!" She giggles as she bounces in place, looking to the farm pony for a reaction. Applejack only could rub her eyes, the trip beginning to take its toll on the southern pony.

"Heh, good one Pinkie." The pony said as the train came screaming in to a halt. Pinkie bounces twice into the train before coming to a rest in her seat.

"I know right?! I mean I love oatmeal cookies as much as the next baker, but that's best when you have raisins on hoof! If you wanna make chocolate chips into cookies you always…"

She trails off as she looks down at her hind right ankle. Then she gasps as she leans in to whisper to Applejack. "Pinchy ankle... We're being waaaaaaaatched..." Her eyes narrow as her eyes move back and forth conspiratorialy.

"Not another one...just ignore them Pinkie." Applejack said, keeping an eye out, hoping whoever was bothering them would just go away. One curious pony just kept staring at the two with an all know smirk on his face. Much to the irritation of the farmer pony the stallion trotted over and sat across from the two. "Buck..." Applejack muttered to herself.

"You're them arent you?" The pony asked, his smirk not leaving his face.

"Excuse us?" Applejack had no choice but to answer now.

"You're two of the ponies." He said once more. "I'll let you know...I believed you."

Pinkie tilts her head, "About the cookies? It's just commons sense, but it's still not polite to eavesdrop you know..."

"The feller talkin about 'you know what' Pinkie Pink." Applejack explained. The pony chuckled before he leaned in closer to the two mares.

"Rooaarrr." The stallion said, mimicking he had claws on his hooves.

"Ok we're movin Pinkie." Applejack said, getting up from her seat. Sadly this treatment for the two wasnt out of the ordinary ever since the incident of the island two years prior. Pinkie skips along beside her, "Awww don't let that get you down AJ, it's good some ponies believe the truth. Your element is Honesty after all so why so glum my chummy chum?"

"That pony wasnt being honest Pinkie. More like callin us crazy." The mare took a seat at the far end of the train. "Ah dont know how the others put up with this. How do you put up with it?" She asked the party pony.

Pinkie taps her chin with a hoof, "Not sure what cha mean really. I mean if I needed to count how many times ponies thought I was loco in the cocoa I'd need more hooves to count them off." She smiles widely with an adorable "squee" sound. "So I just think of it as a game! One where no one wins and no one loses, the best kind cuz everypony is happy!" The southern pony couldnt help but grin at her friend.

"At the rate its goin, I'm surprise nopony's tried to get us certified yet." the subway went on its track for several miles, and the two ponies had to deal with the stares of others all the way there. "Any idea what Firefly wants with us?" Applejack asked, interrupting the staring contest Pinkie was having with the other ponies watching.

"Not a clue," Pinkie replies. "Ha! I win again! Twenty for twenty!"

"How's that leg of your holdin up?" Applejack peeked down at the pony's back hind leg, seeing the faint scars.

"Oh it's done a great job of holding me up, thanks for asking," Pinkie responds brightly. "And I think our stop is this next one." True to the pony's words, the train came skidding to a stop at the next Station. One by one the passengers began to clear out, including the two bearers of the Elements.

"Bout high noon." Applejack said, looking at Celestia's golden sun, high in the sky. "The others should be there by now." Pinkie rears up on her hind legs, cupping her hooves around her mouth as she shrieks,

"TAXI!"

A taxi carriage came to a halt in front of the two mares. Applejack climbed aboard, giving the pony pulling the cart a hooveful of bits.

"Park Avenue Apartment Complex." She instructed. Pinkie hops in beside Applejack singing softly under her breath as the cart pulls away. For a while now she's been trying to rewrite her Evil Enchantress song about Zecora, and recently has made a hobby of it. The lead pony pulled the cart along for several blocks. Applejack tried to drown out the noise of the hustle and bustle of the large city. After what had to be close to twenty minutes, the carriage came to a stop.

"You have reached your destination." The pony said. Applejack tipped her hat and exited the cart. Pinkie bounces out after her, pausing only long enough to tip the taxi with a cupcake. The driver gave Pinkie a weird look before pulling away.

"Come on." Applejack trotted up the stairs, stopping at the door. "Pull the doorbell." She told Pinkie, motioning to the rope. Pinkie trots up, and smiles as she pulls it with her teeth a few times, liking the sound it makes. After several moments of loud city noise, a figure trotted to the door from the inside. Applejack watched as a butler pony pulled the door open for the mares.

"Who do I alert Master Firefly has arrived?" He asked with a thick accent.

"Applejack and Pinkie Pie of Ponyville." The butler nodded, and moved aside for the two mares. "Please wait in the foyer."

"Will do." Pinkie sits on the foyer floor, and looks around with wide curious eyes,

"...Charming enchantress... Spellbinding dances... Hm..." The southern pony was eyeballing at the foyer. "Ah never could figure out how that pony got so much wealth." She said quietly. From upstairs the two mares hear a door open, followed by the sounds of hooves clopping against the floor. Applejack turned up the stairs, and found a few familiar sets of faces greeting them.

"There you two are." Twilight Sparkle said, relieved the two finally made it.

"It so good you again," Rarity agrees as they trot down the stairs, save for the Pegasai who flutter down.

Pinkie bounces back to her hooves, "Hey girls, what's new?"

"Little of this, little of that." Twilight elaborated. "Princesshood still isnt all thats cracked to be."

"Does anypony here know why Firefly summoned for us?" The southern pony asked. The others in the room minus the newcomers shared a concerned look.

"Well...um about that." Fluttershy said quietly as a group of ponies came trotting down the stares behind them, all dressed in business suits. The large stallion of the group didnt bother to look at the mares as he paused at the bottom to sign a few more important documents.

"If it isnt the commoners." The stallion greeted, not turning to the mares behind him.

"Blueblood." Twilight greeted with slight distain. Rarity has her nose turned in the air as if there is an unpleasant odor in the air. Rainbow Dash glares openly at him with her forelegs crossed over her chest as she hovers overhead.

"Here to swap tales with the lunatic upstairs?" Blueblood asked, signing a few more papers for his lawyers present. Twilight turned to Pinkie and Applejack.

"Blueblood here was one of the...investors...of the park. Now he's assumed ownership of Scorch's company." The alicorn explained.

"You say it like its a bad thing."

"Ah remember you now..." Applejack said. "The one who covered everything we said about the island up."

"You're lucky we didnt sue for everything you owned." The stallion said, still not giving the ponies his attention. You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbid you from discussing anything you saw. You six violated that agreement."

"When the lives of several ponies are lost excuse us for thinking the world outta know." Fluttershy said, not backing down from the stallion. Blueblood turned and faced the shy pegasus, sending the mare cowering once more.

Rainbow swoops in to meet his gaze head on, "You really think you can get away with anything just because you're Celestia's nephew? Listen good Blueblood, you listen real good, because you're no Celestia. The world doesn't exist just to spin on your hoof!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Rarity says sourly. Blueblood actually smirked before dusting off the cyan mares hoof.

"Give it a few more weeks and all our problems about the island will be forgotten, and you can go back on with your lives.." The egotistical pony turned and trotted out the door, until Applejack caught him with her hoof.

"Not by us it won't." The stallion glared at the mare before shaking her loose. The butler trotted back down then stares, coming to a stop where the Mane Six stood.

"Master Firefly will see you now."

* * *

He lead the ponies back up the stairs, before leading into the master bedroom. The shades had been drawn so the bright sun wouldnt leak into the room. Medical equipment was cleverly disguised in the room, but if one looked hard enough, one could see whatever was ailing Scorch would win this battle.

The pony in question lay in his bed, an oxygen mask covering his snot. Smiling bright at the mares, he removed it at once.

"You wouldnt believe how great it is to see you all again." Scorch said, smiling for the first time in days. Pinkie bounced on over to the stallion.

"Wow Scorch, you don't look so good... This isn't going to be one of those sappy goodbye scenes is it cuz I hate sad goodbye scenes cuz no one ever throws a goodbye party! Oh, is that why you called us? You want a goodbye party?" Scorch pressed his hoof against the party ponies lips.

"Not helping."

"What's wrong with you anyhow?" Applejack asked.

"Severe stress and lawyers, that's what." Scorch said, lifting himself out of bed.

"We didnt know you werent well, but why did you call for us?" Twilight asked.

"You said it was urgent." Scorch grabbed his trusty can before turning to the alicorn and her friends.

"You were right...and I was wrong." The stallion began, swallowing his pride. "There! Did you ever think you'd hear me say that? Spectacularly wrong. Instead of observing those animals, I tried to control them. I squandered an opportunity and well still know next to nothing about their lives. Not their lives as man would have them, behind electric fences, but in the wild. Behavior in their natural habitat, the impossible dream of any pony. I could have had it, but I let it slip away."

"You called us here...to apologize?" Applejack asked confused. Rarity raises an eyebrow as Pinkie looks over her shoulder at her scarred leg. "Pinkie darling what is it?"

"My scars feel burny," Pinkie replies. "That usually means dinosaurs are going to get involved somehow. I figured that out when they started burning whenever ponies wanted to talk about the island."

Rainbow Dash lands softly, turning her attention back to Scorch. "Well if you wanna apologize we won't stop you. But we kinda already forgave you remember? We said as much on the helicopter home from Isla Zebra."

Scorch chuckled at the party ponies comment.

"Pinkie, everything on the island was quarantined off. Nothing could get on or off the island." Twilight said. "I doubt dinosaurs are involved right?" She expected Scorch to answer immediately, but froze when no answer came. "Right..." She turned to the stallion who had the biggest 'I know something you dont grin.' Time for him to drop his bombshell.

"Thank goodness for Site B." The silence in the room expanded tenfold, the mares staring at him like they misheard the stallion.

"Oh no," Rainbow Dash says as the implications of that one sentence sinks in. "No no no nonononono! NO! Celestia's mercy, NO!"

Rarity looks aghast, "Darling are you meaning to tell us you had dinosaurs someplace other than that island?" Scorch had that glint in his eye.

"Well? Didn't it all seem a trifle compact to you? The hatchery, in particular?"

"Go on..." Fluttershy said.

"You know my initial yields had to be low, far less than one percent, that's a thousand embryos for every single live birth. Genetic engineering on that scale implies a giant operation, not that spotless little laboratory I showed you."

"Ah dont believe you!" Applejack said in disbelief.

"Isla Zebra was just a showroom, something for the tourists, Site B was the factory floor. It was on Isla Pegasus, eighty some miles from Zebra. We bred the animals there, nursed them until they were a few months old, then moved them to the park." Twilight was getting some really bad flashbacks right now. Pinkie has produced popcorn from somewhere, listening adamantly with wide eyes. Rainbow Dash is rubbing her temples, as Rarity began to speak softly.

"And... The chance you mentioned to... study them? Through observation? Scorch darling please tell me you're not going with this where I think you're going..."

"Allow me to explain. About twenty-four months ago a hurricane wiped out Site B. Call it an act of divine intervention." The stallion joked, but no one was laughing. "We had to evacuate and the animals were released to mature on their own in the wild. Life found a way, as you once so eloquently put it." He said turning to Fluttershy. "For two years now I've fought to keep them safe from meddling."

"Then it's the first thing you've done right!" Twilight said. "That island has to be quarantined and contained, immediately! Even the airspace over it needs to be restricted! Get the Department of Biological Preserves to seal off the island. These two species were never meant to share Equestria. We're living proof that pony cannot compete in their world, and they would never make it in ours. Civilization would kill them." After the alicorn finished her rant, Fluttershy had a thought.

"If they're not dead already. You bred them lysine-deficient, didn't you? They should've died after seven days without supplemental enzymes."

"They're flourishing! I don't know how, it's only one of a thousand questions I want the team to answer. I've been putting this together for over a year. But now something's come up that's made it imperative the expedition happen now. If we hesitate, all will be lost."

"You had to be right!" Applejack said to Rarity. Rainbow looked beyond angry.

"If you think any of us are setting hoof on an island with dinosaurs again you've lost your last marble Scorch! No way no how!" Scorch's smile finally died down.

"I take it you already met Blueblood."

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

"About a week ago, a few vacation ponies landed on Site B. There…..was an accident with the two little fillies they had there. They're both fine mind you." Scorch said, taking the tension off that. "But Blueblood used the incident to take control. He owns my company now. It's only a matter of time before he discovered this lost world and pillages it. That's the last thing anypony wants. I simply ask for a group to go in and document them, to make the most spectacular living fossil record the world has ever seen. Show those creatures in their natural habitat." The stallion trotted over and pulled out several infrared images.

"Our satellite infrareds show the carnivores on the island are fiercely territorial, they demarcate and defend specific areas and stay in them. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team will stay on the outer rim." Scorch looked back at the mares. "I'm not making the same mistake again."

"No, now you're making all new ones." Twilight argued. "If you want to protect those animals, do the ground work, get legislation passed! If you want to observe them, you do it safely, by satellite, or helicopter, but you don't just barge in there with a camcorder! Who are these ponies? What are their names?" Scorch pulled out several large folders with pony information within them.

"We have our Tech Savey, our field technology expert. We have...well, your brother Applejack." The southern pony pushed the sick pony aside and looked at the file.

"How in Equestria did you convince Big Mac to go along on this suicide mission?!" Scorch shrugged.

"We needed a tough pony who could handle himself, and oddly enough he's good with a camera." The stallion turned back to the files. "We have our naturalist...and lastly..." He turned back to the mares. "I was hoping...three of you would go?" Rainbow snapped.

"I already said n-"

"I'll go," Rarity said softly, earning her several shocked looks. The unicorn turned to Twilight before continuing. "You need to stay here. Whatever Blueblood is planning with the dinosaurs I think it's safe to assume no good can come of it."

"Ah just cant let my brother go off and do this. He needs me there." Applejack said. Twilight frowned at a thought.

"You never did say who the naturalist was." Scorch looked nervous.

"He he...I'll have you know she came to me first!"

"Who?" Fluttershy wasnt liking where this was going.

"She was the best naturalist I could find so I couldnt say no."

"You're not talking about Tree Hugger are you?" The shy pegasus desperately looked for a phone, knowing full well her friend didnt have one regardless.

"It's too late..." The mares turned back to Scorch. "...she's already there." Fluttershy had the look of horror on her face. "The others will meet her there in three days."

"You sent one of my closest friends to an island full of dinosaurs all alone?"

"Sent" is hardly the word, she couldn't be restrained! She was adamant about making the initial foray by herself. "Observation without interference," she said, went on and on about it." To Scorch's surprise the pegasus trotted forward and stared him dead in the eyes.

"You want to leave your name on something, fine, but stop putting it on other pony's graves!" Fluttershy said, now furious at the stallion. Pinkie folded her ears down.

"You're scary when mad Flutters..."

"She's gonna be fine Fluttershy." Scorch tried to convince the mare. "She spent years studying predators she knows what she doing." Fluttershy held a hoof up to cut the pony off.

"This is no longer an expedition. It's a rescue mission and it's leaving now!" The mare turned and stormed out the door, Rarity and Applejack following quickly behind. Rainbow could only sigh.

"I'd do anything for those guys, really I would... I just..." Slowly she hangs her head as words fail her. "…I'm sorry..." Scorch patted the mare on the back, before smiling at the thought he had all the members he needed for this task.


	3. Planning

The three members of the Mane Six had no reason to leave the city of Manehatten now. Everything was being set up here, and here is where they would set sail when the time came. Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity attempted to make themselves useful as they watched several worker ponies set up their equipment for the trip. The sparks of an acetylene torch flew as work ponies make modifications on several vehicles, including a dark-green AAV, or all-activity vehicle. The hood of the AAV is up and the V-6 engine has been pulled out; a new, smaller engine is lowered in its place.

To one side are two long trailers, connected by an accordion-like passageway, like on a subway car, allowing one to be towed behind the other. The warehouse hummed with activity as the Workmen scramble to meet a deadline.

"Come on guys," A light orange earth pony said to several workers. "We're shipping these vehicles, I need those tires at half PSI or they'll pop!"

"Ah take it your Tech Savvy? Applejack asked the earth pony.

"That I am," He said as he turned to face her. On his flank is the Cutie Mark of a circuit board, and he offers a hoof to shake. "You must be Applejack, mind if I call you AJ?"

"Mah friends all do." The farmer pony said, shaking his hoof no problem. Fluttershy noticed the phone device on the table.

"What is that?" The shy pegasus asked Tech.

"Satellite Phone," he replies. "Where we're going it's the only thing that'll get service, and even then it'll be spotty."

"Does Tree Hugger have one?" Fluttershy asked, picking the phone up.

"Yeah but I haven't managed to get in touch with her," Tech shrugs, then looks as a metal fence with a bottom is hoisted towards the ceiling. The shy pegasus called the last numbered dial in hopes her friend would answer. Frustrated, she began to tap the phone on the metal work bench.

"I wouldn't do that darling." Rarity warned. Tech looks on the verge of a heart attack.

"Heyheyhey! Easy with that it's delicate equipment!" He said snatching the phone back.

How much time til this is all ready?" Applejack asked. "Who knows what that varmint Blueblood is up to."

"You can't shave three days off my deadline and expect everything to be ready! We're not fully supplied, I haven't field tested any of this." Tech Savvy said, motioning to all the equipment. Rarity eyes the metal contraption being hoisted upwards.

"What's that?"

"That? Thats the High Hide." Tech elaborated. "This cage gets pulled up into the tree tops where we can hide, high. Keeps the researchers out of harm's way. About fifteen feet off the ground."

"Fifteen feet?" Applejack asked. "Puts them in relative biting range." Tech turned to several workers.

"The cage's too shiny. Paint it a matte black." The pony ordered. At that moment a wagon full of equipment came pulling into the warehouse. The stallion pulling the wagon was all too familiar to the mares in the room. Big Macintosh smirked when he saw the mares.

"Applejack!" He pulls the cart a little ways off to the side into the warehouse before unhitching himself. Several worker ponies came forth and started unloading.

"I got a bone to pick with ya'll." Applejack said, glaring at her older brother. "Why in Equestria did you agree to go along with this death trap?!" Big Mac blinks, and then meets her gaze evenly.

"Because these folks going are gonna need somepony mah size to help watch their backs. Not to mention Mr Firefly is paying handsomely for this, and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't curious to see this place with mah own eyes." He puts a hoof on her shoulder, "We're prepared AJ, and since y'all got experience with these creatures I'd say our chances of gett'n back in one piece just went up."

"Besides, worst comes to worst this trip simply turns out wild goose chase." Tech said before turning back to his equipment.

"Trust me Darling," Rarity said dryly. "Where we're going is the only place where the geese chase you." Several worker ponies in the background began raising the High Hide into the air for a test. Once it reached the top something went wrong, causing the structure to come crashing down with an incredibly loud crash.

"Sorry Tech! Specs say it can't deform at 12,000 PSI, we had to test it!"

"You have a lot of faith in these workers." Fluttershy said to Tech. The pony smiles with a proud nod.

"Yup! You know I'm surprised that Trust isn't an Element of Harmony. Ponies wouldn't have gotten half of what we have done as a species without it."

"Wouldnt have anything to protect us would you?" Fluttershy asked seriously. Tech pulled out a metal case and began unlatching it. He pulled it open to reveal a heavy silver rifle, an aluminum canister hanging beneath the barrel.

"Lindstradt air rifle. Fires a subsonic Fluger impact-delivery dart." The pony motioned to the darts in the case labeled, EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. "I loaded the enhanced venom of Conus purpurascens, the South Sea cone shell. Most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Acts within a two-thousandth of a second. Faster than the nerve-conduction velocity. The animal's down before it feels the prick of the dart." Rarity opens the box, and levitates a dart to inspect.

"I don't suppose there's an antidote?"

"Like if you shoot yourself in the hoof?" Tech asked. "Wouldn't matter. You'd be dead before you realized you'd had an accident."

"Ok, we'll let you handle the gun." Applejack said, wanting nothing to do with the weapon. Rarity shares a similar opinion as she gingerly puts the dart back in its box. The older ponies continued on with their work, but as they did nopony noticed the taxi cart pull up outside. A resident filly of Manehatten hopped out, disregarding the signs of workers only. Running inside, she tackled the first mare she saw, that being Applejack.

"Hey cousin!" A certain brown filly with a flat magenta mane, and freckles said with her Manehatten accent.

"Oomph!" Applejack mockingly fell over. "Howdy Babs." The southern pony climbed back onto her hooves, realizing she had to send her little cousin home. "Uh...Rarity why dont you and Fluttershy help Big Mac out?" The mare asked, wanting some alone time for her little cousin. Rarity nodded, and pulled some camouflage garments from her saddlebags to show them while Babs Seed trots off with Applejack. The southern pony took her little cousin aside and stepped into Tech Savvy's office.

"Babs...look ah know ah promised to do something with you while ah was in town, but somethin came up."

"Oh I know," Babs said with a smirk. "I heard all about your adventure from Applebloom. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh nonono yer not going!" Applejack put her hoof down on the subject once she knew what Babs wanted.

"Aw come on," Babs pleads. "As a Cutie Mark Crusader I gotta try my hoof at every possible talent! Maybe I'm meant to work with Dinosaurs cuz frankly I'm running out of options here!" She balances on her hind legs while holding her front hooves an inch apart, "I was that close to earning a Gymnastics Cutie Mark back at School, but then there was this big national competition coming up so they cut me from the team so they could bring in this filly who had this weird Cutie Mark of a long ribbon on a stick."

"Look Babs, we're not gonna be there long anyhow, if Fluttershy has her way. We're just goin' to get her friend then we're leaving." Applejack said.

"AJ we could use you over here!" Tech called out from the warehouse. Babs place her hooves on AJ's chest, and gave her the best pouting face she can while her pupils grow huge. "Plllleeeeeeaaaaase? I won't get in the way, maybe I could just be vet for the smaller dinos? C'mon..." The southern pony didnt want to hurt the filly's feelings, but she had no choice in the matter.

"Babs...ah'm sorry but you cant."

"Applejack we need you!" Tech called again.

"Feel free to look around but don't touch anything." Applejack said to her cousin. She stopped at the doorway, trying to think of something to tell to the filly. "While ah'm here, heres some advice from an older mare to a filly, don't listen to older ponies." The mare then trotted out the door to join the others. Babs tilted her head, utterly confused. Why would Applejack tell her not to listen to older ponies? Though the comment had obviously been meant to soothe Babs about her failure at Gymnastics, Babs' little mind takes it a whole other way. To her Applejack had just given her permission to come along, but only is she didn't get caught.

"Applebloom was right, she really is the best big sis a filly could hope for," Babs says to herself as she trots out of the office to have a look around the warehouse. Her eyes are drawn to the large trailer on one side of the warehouse, trotting on down and going in through the open back of it.

"Whoa..." Babs looks around at all the bright buttons, and shiny surfaces inside the trailer. "It's like the inside of a space ship..." But then her eyes find the cupboards, an idea forming in her head. She'll get a Cutie Mark as a stowaway, or a spy. That would be so cool. Her eyes then fell upon the map on the wall with one island circled.

"Isla Pegasus..."


	4. The Arrival

The team left the warehouse, setting out on their adventure. They had to catch the only boat that would take them to their destination. The boat carrying the expedition crew, their trailer, and two jeeps cuts through the water towards Isla Pegasus. Rarity stands by her friends watching the island float into view, and swallows. Rarity adjusts the collar of her camouflage barding, and glances between her friends.

"Well," she says softly. "...Here we are..." Applejack and Fluttershy stared at the island intently. The southern pony could still hear the screams and roars in her head.

"Bringin' back some bad memories." She admitted, shaking the noises in her head off. Rarity leaned into her softly, before she turns her attention to the pegasus. "Fluttershy, are you alright? You've been awful quite the whole trip..." Fluttershy seemed zoned out. She was only truly afraid of one beast on this island. The voices of her friends drew her attention back.

"I'm...I'm fine." She said. Tech Savvy and Big Mac were going over some last minute test of the vehicles when the captain of the boat came out and started yelling at the ponies in a different language.

"What's he saying?" Tech asked. Big Mac listens patiently, and then translated the words into English.

"He says he ain't tak'n us up the river, he wants to drop us at the shore before anchoring off the coast." He listens a bit more before continuing, "He's heard stories of fishermen who went too close to the island, and never came back... He's got a radio, and a satellite phone... But he won't stay on the islands, the locals call them the... pardon?"

He frowns at the captain as he repeats his last sentence, and then Big Mac sighs. "He says they call the islands the Five Deaths." Fluttershy's expression grew even grimmer. For the first time this trip Tech actually felt nervous.

"Ain't too late to turn back is it?" Applejack asked. Big Mac stands up a bit straighter.

"Apples ain't no quitters. We got a job to do, and a friend to save."

Rarity clears her throat, "Quite right... Though nopony in their right mind wouldn't be a bit apprehensive..."

"I aint quittin...but I aint bein stupid either." Applejack argued quietly. The boat continued up shore for several miles until it finally landed on the sandy beach. Mac and Tech unloaded the jeeps, pulling the trailers out with them. The three mares stood on board overlooking the island. The only thing protecting them was the safety of the boat, and the three knew they couldn't stand on it forever.

"Once we get off there's no going back." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Well... Onwards and upwards," Rarity said, trying to sound confident as she hops into the driver seat of a jeep. Applejack and Fluttershy shared a concerned look before trotting carefully off the boat and onto the sand. The moment they were off the boat pulled backwards, leaving them stranded until they decided to call it back...if they would be able to call it back.

"Keep yer eyes open everypony." Applejack said climbing into the jeep with Rarity, their shy pegasus friend following behind.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agrees, starting up his jeep. Tech Savvy starts up the semi pulling the base trailer, and leads the way farther onto the island.

* * *

Before long the sand is replaced with open grasslands, and hills covered with trees. The earth pony pulling the trailers pulled out a radio.

"Firefly picked out an ideal spot a few miles in. We'll set up base camp there." He spoke. Applejack fumbled with the radio until Fluttershy showed her how to use it.

"Sounds like a plan."

Rarity raises an eyebrow, "What exactly makes it ideal?"

"No carnivores have been there for months." Tech answered. Rarity shares a look with the girls, and shrugs. Good enough for them! Onwards the vehicles drove. Despite her better judgement, even Fluttershy had to admit the scenery was beautiful to look at. This didnt change the face there where highly dangerous creatures here.

Several miles the group drove until they arrived at the small clearing on the cliff face. Tech looked over the plans Scorch sent them. Sure enough, this was the ideal place for base camp.

"We've made it." The pony announced. Applejack considered the fact that nothing's tried to eat them yet a personal victory. Rarity looks over the cliff to the sea with a hard swallow.

"...Shall we all agree not to bring house guests? Particularly the kind that would force us to... Relocate?"

"Wouldnt dream of it." Applejack said as Fluttershy climbed out of the jeep.

"Should we try Tree's phone again?"

"Dont need to." Tech said. "If we're close enough we should be able to track her." He climbed out of the trailer with a small device.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agrees as he straps a device around his shoulders. When he presses a button situated on his chest a scope flips from his back over his eye, and a camera is secured underneath it. Taking bit in his mouth he turns to the girls, "Say cheese!" The mares didnt crack a smile at the camera.

"A before and after photo. Here's before we get munched." Applejack said. Fluttershy looked at the device Tech Savvy held. The earth pony was fine tuning the settings, until an arrow pointed into the forest.

"Gotcha." Tech said. Big Mac frowns, and doesn't take the picture as he rolls his eyes.

"We best get a move on..."

"We'll find Tree Hugger..." Tech pointed to the forest. "There." Fluttershy took the device and began trotting off in the direction. Tech armed himself with the rifle as the other mares followed their friend.

* * *

The group trotted for several minutes, inching closer and closer to the signal. Fluttershy paused in a dry creek bed surrounded by foliage.

"Says we're right on top of her." She said confused.

"Oh my..." Rarity slowly raises a hoof to point at a pair of saddlebags on the river bank. Fluttershy galloped over, and began frantically checking the much worn down saddlebags. She found what she was looking for, the turned off satellite phone.

"Tree Hugger!" The mare called out loudly. Applejack tried shushing the mare up until Big Mac began calling the missing mares name out as well. Rarity levitates the bag, looking aghast as she finds a large hole in one of the flaps. She showed Applejack with a horrified expression, fearing the worst. Applejack didnt want to jump to any conclusions for her friends sake.

"Would Tree Hugger step forward!" Tech yelled.

"What? You think there's more than one Tree Hugger here?" Fluttershy asked, before shouting again ."Tree Hugger!" tech was ready to shout once more until Applejack held her hoof up.

"Shh! Quiet!" The mare hissed. "Ya'll hear that?" The group stood there silent for several moments, until something sounded out clear as day. The trees were swaying with loud creaking and cracking sounds. Tech Savvy readied his gun.

"Something big," Rarity whispers tensely.

"How big?" Applejack asked.

"Big enough to worry..." The shy timid Fluttershy had finally returned, getting ready to cower behind Big Mac. The large Stallion jerks as up ahead a small heard of Stegosaurus start pushing through the brush, crossing the brook almost lazily. Tech Savvy's jaw drops, and Big Mac stares in awe.

Rarity smiles a bit, "Herbivores, thank Celest-EEP!" She jumps, grabbing Applejack with her forehooves as one of the hulking dinosaurs snorts loudly behind them before passing on without a care. Even Fluttershy relaxed at the sight of the gentle beast.

"Yikes...wow." Tech said, lowering his weapon in amazement.

"Oooooo...ahhhh...that's how it always starts." Applejack said. "Then later there's running...and screaming."

"This is just so... Unreal," Tech said as though Applejack hadn't spoken.

"Well Darling, what did you expect? Giant Iguanas?" Rarity sheepishly releases AJ with a slight flush.

"Eeyup," Big Mac says as he flicks his camera back over his eye. Quite nimbly he hops onto a fallen tree, shutting his right eye so he can peer through the scope. Biting a Bit softly on the camera he snaps off a few pictures. The large stallion was so immersed in his photography, he failed to notice that just right off to the front of him was the very mare they were looking for. Tree Hugger lowered the camera she was using, and turned in Mac's direction, convinced she heard something. Smirking, she decided to have some fun.

"Hey Big Mac!" Tree Hugger said loudly. The large farmer stallion jumps with a start almost toppling backwards, but smiles when he spots the green pony with the red dreadlocks for a mane. Tree started laughing, pulling herself onto Mac's log. "Finally made it." That's when she finally noticed the three mares looking directly at her. Even she couldnt believe what she was seeing. "Never in a million years did I think Scorch would convince you guys to come. Especially you Flutter." Big Mac chuckles as he stills his beating heart.

"Guess you really got the drop on us..."

"Hey Tech." The naturalist called out, hopping down from her spot. "Anypony go a granola bar? I'm starving!"

"I don't recall her being this lively last we met," Rarity comments with a raised eyebrow to Fluttershy.

"I've seen sooooo much here; it's hard not to be excited." Tree said. "Those animals that just walked by, did you see 'em? It was a pair bond, a family group, even, long after that infant was nest bound. Every egg clutch I've seen has empty shells crushed and trampled, the hatchlings definitely say in the birth environment for an extended time, that's conclusive, I can put that controversy to rest for good if I can just get a shot of the nest." Fluttershy held up her friends worn down saddle bag.

"Were you attacked?"

"No, it's always looked like that." Tree Hugger said, before she 'borrowed' Mac's camera. Big Mac pouts at the theft, and Rarity stepped up.

"Tree Hugger, forgive me, but what in the name of Celestia's mercy possessed you to come here alone?!"

"I figured out how the animals survived without lysine." Tree Hugger said, ignoring the unicorn's question. The mare turned and began trotting up the dry creek bed. The others looked at each other before following here.

"Tree Hugger," Fluttershy called. "When Scorch asked you to come here, why didnt you tell anypony?"

"You wouldve tried to stop me."

"She's got you there sugarcube." Applejack muttered.

"And she would have been justified in doing so," Rarity says indignantly. "Honestly Tree Hugger after that Gala with Discord I thought you would be a bit more careful around dangerous creatures... And why did none of us think to ask him to come with us...?"

"He'd get a kick out of this." Fluttershy admitted, but changed the subject. "You said you know how the animals are surviving. How?"

"If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich." Tree Hugger explained. 'And the carnivores, well, they eat the herbivores and..." The mare stopped in her tracks, looking at the family of Stegosaurus ahead. "Wait here." The mare carefully began trotting forward, but Fluttershy wasn't gonna let her go alone.

"Fluttershy no!" Applejack hissed as the pegasus ran after her friend. Rarity looks ready to fling herself after Fluttershy to drag her back in her teeth if need be, but Big Mac grabs her with a definite, "Nope." The pegasus caught up with her friend as Tree Hugger paused. The two mares carefully began trotting forward, until they across what Tree was looking for. This was the Stegosaurus nest, and nestled down inside it was a Stegosaur infant.

"Those two are way to close." Applejack muttered

"Please don't touch, please don't touch, please don't touch," Rarity begs quietly. The two mares looked at the little dinosaur in wonder as it munched on leaves in the bush in front of it. Then it looked at the two ponies curiously. Slowly, Tree Hugger stuck her hoof out, carefully touching the baby on the snout. The baby let out a small roar, thankfully the older stegosaurs didnt react.

Rarity shakes her head softly, "Too close, too close, get them out of there..." The baby kept staring at the mares until Fluttershy slowly extended her hoof as well, touching the baby on the snout as well. The little stegosaur moaned quietly, liking the touch of the mare.

Rarity blinks slowly at them, and slowly smiles, "...Hey Applejack... Remember the Triceratops?"

"Yeah..." Applejack said. "But that dino was sick..." Tree Hugger slowly lifted the camera to snap a picture, but to the mares misfortune, the camera began making loud noises, frightening the baby into making noises and alerting the parents. "These dinos arent!"

Rarity looks back quick at Tech Savvy, "Quick, the rifle!"

Tree Hugger and Fluttershy looked up as the elder Stegosaurs began charging towards the baby. The two mares ran deeper up the creek bed.

"They're protecting their baby!" Tech said, aiming his gun.

"We're protecting our friends!" Rarity shouts, "Get out of there!" She looks ready to run, but hesitates as she wonders just what she could do against lizards that outweigh her by several tons. The largest Stegosaur of the group swung its spiked tail at the two mares, Fluttershy and Tree Hugger barely ducking under the attack. The tail swiped down, the spikes imbedding themselves in the dirt between the two mares.

"The log!" Fluttershy told her friend. The two mares scrambled into a hollow log as the Alpha Male Stegosaurus charged at them. The beast drove its spike tail into the log, barely missing the mares face.

Rarity faints on the spot while Big Mac bunches his muscles to rush in there. The Alpha Stegosaurus seems content with this show of force, and leaves with the rest of his herd. As soon as they're gone Big Mac rushes to the log to check on the mares. Fluttershy pulled herself out, clearly shook up by the experience, but to the amazement of the others Tree Hugger was laughing, as if she found the whole thing hysterical.

"Isn't it great!?" She asked.

"Yeah...a dream come true." Applejack said sourly.


	5. Hunting Party

The group of ponies began the short trek back to their campsite. Big Mac and Tech only rolled their eyes as the mares of the groups argued.

"I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone and making guesses, deductions about the nurturing habits of animals that have been dead for sixty-five million years." Tree Hugger argued. "Right or wrong, we're ridiculed because we can't prove anything, we can only make assumptions based on how modern day animals behave. It's frustrating, then you ladies show up and fill my head with stories for years."

"Stories of mutilation and death! Weren't you paying attention?" Applejack asked.

"Quiet eloquently put Applejack," Rarity compliments.

Please don't treat me like I'm some wide-eyed pony, I've worked around predators for most of my life. Lions, hyenas, jackals…you." The mare joked, looking at Fluttershy. "They're obsessively territorial, and those territories are all in the interior of the island. The only other place they'll hunt is on the game trails. If we stay on the outer rim and off the game trails, we'll be fine." Tree Hugger continued.

"They go wherever there's food! They have legs, you know, and on these legs they're known to walk." Fluttershy argued.

"Could you make that a little more condescending?"

"Run even." Tree stopped in her tracks and glared at her close friend.

"You know, I'm not sure I can listen to you right now without wanting to hit you."

"Hit her on the way home. We're taking you out of here." Applejack argued. Up ahead Mac noticed something was off and went charging back to camp.

"Where's the fire?" Tech asked, wondering what was up.

Rarity looks up with wide eyes in the direction Big Mac ran. "There!" She points to a trail of smoke rising into the sky up ahead from their camp.

"Fire at base camp!" Tech slung the gun over his shoulder and charged towards camp. The mares followed closely behind. Big Mac pulled a tank from the jeep and began pouring it.

"No, the water leaves smoke. Use dirt." Tree Hugger said, the ponies began kicking dirt on the small fire. Applejack could only look at it with a very confused look.

"Who started the fire?" She asked. She soon got her answer. It was that exact moment that Babs opened the door to the trailer with a skillet in her teeth. She sets it slowly on the grass with a smile.

"I thought I'd surprise you guys with breakfast." The whole group stared at the filly, stunned, none more than Applejack herself. She looked at Babs, then at the trailer door hanging open, then back at Babs as she figured out how she did it.

* * *

After several minutes of scolding their little cousin, the southern had finally began to calm down. The others tried to keep their attention on the tech, clearly failing

"Why did ya'll think it was a good idea to come here?" Applejack said to the filly, trying to get the satellite phone to work so she could get her cousin out of her. "Talk some sense into her." She said to Big Mac. Big Mac just raises an eyebrow at them. Babs looks visibly upset as she sits on the hood of a jeep beside the receiver for the satellite phone.

"But Applejack you as good as told me to come! You said not to listen to adult ponies not two seconds after telling me not to come! What was I supposed to think?"

"You know what I meant by that!"

"Bit curious about that myself," Rarity says as she files one of her hooves.

"Dont team up on me here!" Applejack snapped.

"What do you want to do, lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?" Tree Hugger asked.

"I think you're getting curiosity confused with suicide," Rarity says dryly. "And speaking of confusion, why did you refer to Fluttershy as a predator during your little spat earlier?"

"You'd be surprise how angry she gets." Tree Hugger said.

"Ok, moving this into the trailer." Applejack said, taking Babs by the hoof and dragged her into the trailer. Which is an absolute, almighty mess on the inside as can only be expected from a filly's inexperienced attempts at cooking. Applejack groaned loudly, slamming her head on the console.

* * *

Outside Tech watched the two ponies go in, then turned to Rarity. "She really doesnt wanna be here." Rarity gave him a flat look.

"Have you not been listening to us? Any of you? This island may hold fascinating creatures but they're twice as dangerous. Especially without facilities to act as safe havens, or fences to stem the tide of these monsters." She shudders as she looks back at the trailer, "You saw those Stegosaurus, and those were the Herbivores so they were rather tame compared to what we've seen. At least they weren't dead-set on killing us! Why if we were found by Raptors we might as well serve ourselves up on platters. Did you know that Velociraptors can open doors? And easily break their way through bulletproof glass when said doors are locked?" She fixes Tech, Big Mac, and Tree Hugger with stern looks in turn.

"Don't get us started on the T-Rex." Fluttershy threw in. Tree Hugger opened her mouth to argue, but paused, her ear twitching.

"Anypony hear that?" She asked. Fluttershy listened intently. For once, what they were hearing didnt sound like a dinosaur.

"Eeyup," Big Mac says, looking up. Then he points a hoof up at a convoy of helicopters flying towards the island. Under them they carry jeeps, and large crates of supplies from trailer door burst open, Applejack pulling Babs out with her.

"About time. Hello! Over here!" She tried waving the choppers down. Tech looked through a pair of binoculars, frowning at what he saw.

"It says Ingen on the side of those choppers. Why would Firefly send two teams?"

"You can let go Applejack!" Babs complained, her hoof beginning to hurt.

"Doesnt he trust us? We havent even started." Tree Hugger argued. Applejack looked through the binoculars herself. Scorch didnt seem like the type of pony to her that would send this group.

"Ah think I reckon who's behind this..."

"Oh so do I," Rarity says darkly as she glares at the choppers. "And I mean it when I say this... I would rather hug a Velociraptor than set one hoof closer to that convoy."

* * *

The convey was dropped off into the jungle, exploding out of the brush and onto the open plain where several dinosaurs rested. The creatures noticed the oncoming convey and began to flee. Inside a jeep nestled in the middle of the group was the one behind all of this, now dressed in safari gear, Blueblood.

"This is as good a place as any for base camp." He spoke into a radio headset."First priority is the laser barriers, I want them all up and running in thirty minutes. That's half an hour, understand?" A net of camouflage separating Blueblood from the front seats is jerked aside revealing an irate Griffin. His head is of a golden eagle, dark brown feathers edged with yellow on the tips, and his feline half is a tiger. For clothing he wears a tan wide-brimmed hat, and a matching vest with pockets for ammunition. His name is sewn into the left side of the chest; Goliath.

"Cancel that order," Goliath demands with a scowl.

"What? Why?" Blueblood asked, genuinely confused at the order.

"This is a Game Trail, Your Highness," Goliath yells over the roar of the motor. "Carnivores hunt on Game Trails! Do you want to set up Base Camp, or a buffet?" The prince took a moment to consider this.

"Let's find a new spot shall we?" He spoke into the radio. Goliath rolls his eyes, and taps Blueblood's shoulder with a knuckle to get his attention.

"Prince Blueblood let me make a few things clear. First of all I'm in charge, and when I'm not the Bloody Dagger here is. We give the orders, your only job is to sign the checks, tell us we're doing a good job, and open the cider cabinet when we're having a good day. Second, my fee, you can keep it. All I want out of this is a chance to hunt one of the Tyrannosaur, a male, a buck."

He tilts his hat back to look the prince dead in the eye, "But by all means set up Base Camp here, or in a swamp, or the middle of a Rex nest for all I care. But personally I've been on too many safaris with rich dentists to listen to anymore suicidal ideas." The look in his eye almost dares Blueblood to argue. Blueblue didnt know how to respond to that.

"Okay..." He said numbly. The jeep tears from the forest with a roar of the engines followed by several more that fan out over the plains before them. Herbivores take notice, and scatter. A few Pegasi swoop overhead with a Griffin or two while below ponies ride jeeps, ATVs, or even a motorcycle or two.

"Scramble the herd, try to isolate one of the strays," Goliath says in his headset, riding shotgun while Bloody Dagger drives. Bloody Dagger is a unicorn buck with a green coat, red mane in a Mohawk style, and a blood dripping dagger for a Cutie Mark. While he focuses on driving one of the ponies on a motorcycle speeds past. This pony deftly drives up between the hind legs of a young-adult Brachiosaurus before speeding ahead between the forelegs.

Blueblood lifted the net out of the way, still astonished by what he was seeing roaming around him. Then he clapped his hooves, laughing as he did.

Point Blank, you got one on your three o clock," Goliath says, flipping through an illustrated guide to dinosaurs, and furrowing his eyebrows at the name. "It's a... a Pachy... Pachycheph... Ah hell, the one with the dome head surrounded with little nubs!" As several hunters closed in on their target, one hunter rode along in a jeep.

"Hold on stop!" Book Smarts ordered. "Pachycephalosaurus!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the parked vehicle.

"Carnivore?" His assistant asked.

"Huh? No herbivore, late Cretaceous." The pony explained as several hunters circled the defensive creature. Carefully the two expert ponies trotted forward. "See that distinctive domed skull? That's nine inches of solid bone. The pachy's neck attaches to the bottom of its skull instead of the back of its head, as with reptiles. So when it lowers its head, its neck lines up directly with its backbone, making it perfect for absorbing impact." As if to prove the pony's point, the dinosaur rammed the open door to one of the jeeps, sending the pony behind it flying right back into the car.

A short ways off Scorch's team and the little filly hunkered behind a boulder to watch. Pegasi, and Griffins armed with tranquilizer rifles swoop in on targets they manage to separate from the herd, and pepper them with darts until they're visibly drowsy. At which point ground forces use ropes to sweep the legs out from under the larger ones, and large mechanics with loops of rope to snatch the infants. The hiding group could only watch on in disbelief. Even Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack, who all wanted nothing to do with this island, could agree this wasnt right.

* * *

As the dinosaurs in the field were rounded up, Point Blank stood next to Goliath. Both beings were examining a rather large footprint. Goliath bent down to examine it curiously.

"…Book." The griffin called the dinosaur expert over. "Do you recognize this track?"

The expert pony came trotting over, examining the print.

"Yes I do. Tyrannosaurus." Goliath's eyes widen a bit, and he flies back to the jeep. He picks up a large double-barreled riffle, loading it with twin 20mm rounds before sheathing it across his back, walking for the woods. Blueblood's jeep came skidding to a stop. The stallion needed to have a word with the lead hunter.

"Goliath, where are you going?"

"To collect my fee," Goliath says simply. The stallion opened his mouth to argue until he felt himself step in something. Looking down, he found the T-Rex footprint.

* * *

Bloody Dagger was pouring water from his canteen down his neck to cool himself, when he noticed chirping sounds. Looking down, he found a little green dinosaur lapping water off his hoof. Book Smarts found the two as Bloody pulled out a cattle prod.

"Compsognathus triassicus." The smart pony explained. Bloody tilted his head at it.

"Dangerous?"

"I don't think so." Book said. "Compys have always been presumed to be scavengers, like jackals, feeding on dead or wounded animals." Bloody Dagger tilted his head at the creature.

"It doesn't look scared..."

"Well there hasnt been any visitors to this island, it has no reason to fear pony kind." Book said. Bloody gives Boom Smarts a flat look, and then casually zaps the Compy with the Cattle prod, making it squeal before it takes off with a series of yelps.

"It does now," Bloody says in an almost bored tone.


	6. Back Up Plan

With their selective weapons the two Equestrian beings followed the large tracks into the jungle. While it seemed like a very unlikely match between the two, Goliath actually had a lot of respect for Point Blank, more respect than Anypony else on this island. The two had grown to respect each other through the hunting trips the two have taken over the years, and now the biggest hunting challenge was somewhere close by.

The two made their way through the foliage, trying to avoid making as much noise as possible. After several moments they heard a small creature up ahead making squeaking noises. Then the smell and flies hit them. Swatting the annoying creatures aside, the two carefully came to four-foot circular rampart of dried mud. Peering inside, the two found the creature making the noise.

"It's the rex nest!" Point Blank said quietly to the griffon. Inside the nest the squeaking creature was in fact a tyrannosaur infant picking at a dead carcass. It looked up at the two hunters, tilting its head curiously, until it grew bored and went back to his food. Goliath peered over his shoulder.

"Infant's probably only a few weeks old. Never been out of the nest." The griffon reasoned. "Offspring that young, parents won't leave it alone for long." The griffon looked around anxiously.

"Make a blind here? Wait for the buck to return?" Point Blank suggested. Goliath thought about the idea, shaking his head in disagreement.

"If the nest is upwind, so are we." Goliath argued quietly, looking over his shoulder once more. "When he comes back, he'll know we're here before we have a chance." He then looked down to the Rex Infant, a plan forming in his mind. "The trick is…make him go where we want him to..."

* * *

Night had fallen over the island as Luna's crescent moon rose into the sky. The creatures of the island had begun to fall into their natural slumber, with the exception of one creature. Chained to a spike embedded into the ground, the Rex infant wailed in pain into the night. During the struggle to contain it here, Goliath and Point Blank were rather furious when Blueblood accidentally stepped on the creature's leg, breaking it in the process. This would however work in the two's favor if they wanted the Buck to show up. The infant cried out in pain as the two equestrians perched themselves into their blind, high up into a tree and downwind from the infant. The Buck would never know they were there...

The hunters had their base camp up and running after several hours of work. Half a dozen tents have been pitched, their vehicles were off to the side and they had a blue laser perimeter fence all online. If anything tried to get into the camp they would know. They did not however have a look out on the ride located just above the camp. The ponies that Scorch had sent used this to their advantage, spying down upon the hunters.

Tree Hugger peered down at the containers that held the capture dinosaurs.

"Carninthosaurus…..compsognathus...triceratops...pachycephalosaurus...looks like they went for herbivores or small scavengers." She noted quietly to her friends.

"This is why Scorch was in big hurry to get us all here...he knew they were coming." Applejack said. Tech peered down through a pair of binoculars.

"They got some big toys." The pony said in awe. "State of the art, brand new. They came prepared."

"What are they doing here? Are they actually gonna build another park here after what you said happened on the other island?" Babs asked quietly. The three experience mares thought hard.

"No." Rarity shook her head. "They're not building anything."

"They're moving these animals out of here. Taking them back to the mainland" Fluttershy said quietly. Tech looked overhead at the clouds beginning to form.

"We should go back to camp for the night." He suggested. Applejack nodded.

"Ah gotta get Bab's outta here. Anypony care to join us?" The little filly pouted at the idea of leaving, but Fluttershy was all for it. Tree Hugger and Big Mac on the other hoof didn't look like they were gonna budge.

"Come on you two, our work has been messed up by their presence." The pegasus mare argued. "What Scorch needed to sway the public opinion was a record of his Lost World before it was found. It's too late for that!" Big Mac stared down long and hard at the group, before he began rummaging through his saddle bag. Tree Hugger turned to her friends.

"We can't let them get away with it Fluttershy."

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"Ah think ah should let you ponies know." Mac said, getting the groups attention. "Scorch warned be ahead a time that these fella's might show up. He honestly thought we'd have time to finish before they got here. But, in case we didn't, he sent a back-up plan."

"What back up plan?" Rarity asked confused. The stallion then pour the contents of his saddle bag out, revealing a wide arrange of tools including bolt cutters and pry bars.

"Me."

"What are you gonna do?" Babs asked curiously. Rarity's eyes widened.

"We're gonna stick it to Blueblood darlings. Count me in Big Mac." The unicorn mare said, joining the stallion. Tree Hugger joined the two without a moment's notice. Applejack began shaking her head.

"Please, listen to me. We're all teeterin' on the edge of a very dangerous situation here. It's Gambler's Ruin." Big Mac rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"The what?" Babs asked.

"Basically once things go bad, they tend to stay bad. Bad things cluster and it all goes downhill from there." Fluttershy explained.

"It's gonna get bad, for them." Mac said, looking down at the hunters. The southern mare knew she wasn't going to convince them to abandon this suicidal idea.

"Get back to camp when yer done doin' what yer gonna do." She said to the three, before leaving with Tech, Babs and Fluttershy. Mac gathered his tools back up into his saddlebag, before leading the two mares with him down a foliage covered slope and into the camp.

* * *

As the group snuck their way into the camp, Prince Blueblood was currently in the middle of a telecast press conference with both the investors of his new company and the board of directors all the way back in Manehatten. The video quality might have been a little shaky, but they could see and hear everything Blueblood said.

"InGen is seeking limited partners to defray some of our expenses." The prince said into the camera. "The prospectus you've been given details our projected hardware and construction expenses." The stallion trotted over to two tiny little cages holding two compys within them. "As you can see by my two friends here, the software is already fully developed." Blueblood bent over and peered into the two cages as the little dinosaurs squeaked. "One might say…it's be up and running. In a moment I'll take you on a stroll through the camp and you'll see some larger more impressive specimens."

As the prince continued his conference, Big Mac, Rarity and Tree Hugger silently came out of the brush and into the heart of the camp that was now lit up by several spotlights.

"Wow…." Mac said quietly as the three moved to a large cage holding a Stegosaurus within. The beast turned at looked at the three before letting out a roar. Thankfully none of the hunters took this as a warning. The three ponies walked around the corner of the cage, and found the door. Rarity used her magic to pull the large pin out, before opening the door just a crack.

"You don't bring ponies half way around the world to visit a zoo." They heard Blueblood said in his conference. "You bring the zoo to them." The prince had the camera lower down at the model in front of him. "Manehatten is the perfect setting. Ponies all over already associate our beautiful city with animal attractions, like the Manehatten Zoo and Sea World among others."

The three ponies silently moved from cage to cage, pulling the pins out and opening the doors so the creatures within would be free. Mac came to a stop outside the largest cage that held a full grown Triceratops. Tree Hugger and Rarity joined the stallion as the beast let out a loud snort, blowing mist into the air. Mac had the two mares stand back as he pulled out the belt cutters, snapping the metal lock to the door.

"Scorch Firefly knew this." Blueblood said to his investors in Manehatten. "Before he ever dreamt of an island….he began construction on an amphitheatre very near to where you're sitting now." He had the camera zoom in on the model in front of the group watching. "But he abandoned it in favor of something far grander and ultimately impossible. And so, the facility sits unused, unfinished, when it could be completed and ready for visitors in less than a month." The prince took a sip from the metal cup he held. At that moment a loud rumble could be felt before the Triceratops roared and came barging right through the tent, destroying the camera equipment inside before ramming a truck and flipping it.

Bloody Dagger came scrambling out of his tent, watching as hunters and dinosaurs scurried about in panic as the hunters tents began to burn. He was caught completely off guard as the jeep off to his left exploded, launching into the air. The explosion caught the attention of Goliath and Point Blank from their blind.

`"Blank look out! Jump!" The griffon said as the two abandoned their tree as the jeep came crashing down in the spot the two were just hiding. Goliath helped his hunting partner up before the two ran off in the direction of their camp. They failed to notice Big Mac hiding out in the bushes. Soon as the two passed, Mac ran from his spot and up the trail, pausing at the Rex Infant, still moaning in horrible pain. Noticing the broken leg, he made a decision. Against better judgement, the stallion pulled the stake out of the ground….

At the camp Bloody Dagger was pulled back onto his hooves by two hunters. The stallion shook the two off, before turning right into the furious eyes of Goliath.

"That's the last time I leave you in charge." The griffon said with a dangerous growl. Then he went about making sure the others in the group weren't seriously injured or wounded.

* * *

Tree Hugger and Rarity made a run for it the moment the Triceratops burst through the hunters main tent.

"That'll set them back a few days. Weeks even." Tree Hugger said happily. The unicorn trotted over to their vehicle.

"Where's Big Mac?" She asked. Before Tree Hugger could answer, Rarity noticed ripples in the water behind them. She trotted over in curiosity as Big Mac wadded through the murky water. Then the two mares heard the wailing of the creature on the stallion's back. "Big Mac are you out of your mind?!" Rarity asked, getting a good look at the creature.

"It's got a broken leg!" Mac argued. "Let's get in the car before they hear us!" Tree hugger hurried over and opened the back door to their vehicle.

"Do you have any idea what that is?!" Rarity shrieked, looking at the Rex infant in great fear and distain.

"Oh boy…..Fluttershy and Applejack are not gonna like this." Tree Hugger said as Mac loaded the infant into the vehicle.

* * *

Back at the now ruined hunter camp thunder rolled over head. Goliath examined all the cages, yet he could not find any sign of something foal. Bloody Dagger examined the Triceratops cage, and found something scattered about the ground. He picked up the now busted lock and tossed it to the griffon. Goliath examined it as Blueblood trotted over in great distain.

"What's going on?!"

"Isnt it obvious?" Goliath asked, looking out into the jungle. "We're not alone on this island." The griffon promptly tossed the lock into the burning fire.


	7. All Too Familiar Situation

The rain finally began to pour down from the skies as Applejack, Fluttershy and Babs made it into the dryness and safety of the trailer. Shaking the water from her hat, the southern mare flipped the switches, lighting the trailer up. She turned to the fancy radio set up, and was instantly at a lost.

"Tech this ain't set to the right frequency." Applejack grumbled. Fluttershy and Babs dug through the compartments, looking for the book that contained the frequencies.

"Look in here." Babs said, passing her older cousin the book she was looking for. Outside a few hundred feet from the trailer Tech Savy attached the cable to the High hide cage, then activated the wench to begin pulling it into the air. Glancing up the road, Tech noticed the headlights from the other vehicle containing Rarity, Tree Hugger and Big Mac. The vehicle flew past the pony, the loud cried of the infant ringing out into the night.

"What the heck was that?" Tech asked himself. Inside the trailer Applejack turned the dial to the radio in an attempt to find the right frequency while Fluttershy helped herself and Babs to a glass of juice.

"Ok it's right here." Applejack said. "Hello? Hello?" She spoke into the radio. A mare on the other end responded in spanish, asking for somepony named Enrique. "Uh, no it's Applejack. Are you on the boat?" The mare on the other end once more asked for Enrique. "No is this the boat?" The southern mare asked, the spanish speaking pony on the other line began speaking out.

"Uh, we're on Isla Pegasus. We need to talk to the boat Mar Del Plata." The mare once more went on a rant that Applejack couldn't understand for the life of her. Babs looked out the window and saw the headlights of the other vehicles through the pouring rain. Outside Big Mac and Rarity hurried out from the front seats, making quick pace to the back to let Tree Hugger out. The two mares then helped the infant Rex onto Big Mac's back.

"Get the door an watch his tail!" Mac said, Rarity beginning to keep her distance as the infant wailed out into the night. Inside the trailer Babs smirked at her older cousin.

"Boy is she mad at you." She said as the mare on the other end began getting angry.

"Feel sorry for this Enrique fella." Applejack said as the trailer door opened. Rarity hurried herself in with Tree Hugger close behind.

"Now darlings please don't be upset with him, but Big Mac decided to rescue…." The stallion in question finally entered with the thrashing infant on his back. Applejack dropped the mic piece to the radio. "Babs sweetie please get back." The unicorn moved the filly off to the side. Fluttershy dropped her glass at the sight, not caring if it shattered on the floor.

"Watch his head!" Tree Hugger said as Mac carefully stepped into the trailer.

"No no no no no...why?!" Applejack moaned at her friends.

"I had no say in the matter." Rarity said to the southern mare. Tree Hugger moved a wheeled table to the middle of the trailer, and helped Big Mac place the infant on it. Once more the Rex infant wailed out in pain. Fluttershy couldn't stand by anymore and watch the poor dinosaur in pain. The pegasus scooted over the medical scanner so the three could look at the creatures leg. "Stay back darling." Rarity held Babs back.

"What do ah gotta do hit you with a stick?!" Applejack scolded her brother for bringing the creature back to the trailer. The mare on the radio began yelling out in spanish. "Sorry lady, wrong frequency." The southern pony turned the knob, looking for the one that the boat captain was on. Babs was simply looking at the whole thing with a nervous look.

Tree Hugger moved the ultra sound over the infants leg with Fluttershy watching the screen. To stop the infant from snapping at them, Big Mac wrapped a belt around the infant's snot, creating a muzzle.

"Okay, there's the metatarsals...tibia, fibula..." Fluttershy noted. She was in her comfort zone. "There it is! See it? That's a fracture, just above the epiphysis." She pointed a hoof at the crack along the screen.

"How bad is it?"

"If we don't set it, it won't heal and he'll die." The pegasus said.

"He won't be able to pivot on his ankle, won't be able to run or walk. A predator will pick it off in only a few weeks." Tree Hugger said, struggling with the infant's kicking leg. Now the Rex was letting out a muffled roar, sending chills down Babs and Rarity's spine.

"Other animals are gonna here this." The filly said, her older pony friend nodding in agreement. Applejack was still struggling to find the boat captain on the radio. "Applejack can we go somewhere else?" Babs asked, being truly afraid for the first time this whole trip.

"I'm workin' on that sugarcube." Applejack said.

"I wanna leave now! I be somewhere else that's safe!"

"Isnt safe here?" Applejack asked.

"Darling now's not the time to joke about something like this!" Rarity said, wanting out of the trailer as well. The southern pony thought about this, before peering out the window.

"Ah got it. Tech and the High Hide." Applejack opened the door so Babs and Rarity could leave out into the rain. Before she left the southern pony turned to the three trying to fix the infant's leg. "When ah get back ah'm throwing that thing out!" Applejack then slammed the door behind her, leading her friend and little cousin through the pouring rain. Tech Savy had the High Hide up and ready for safety when the mares arrived.

"What's up?" He asked with his rifle in his hooves, not getting an answer. "What? What is it?"

"Believe me darling, you're much happier not knowing." Rarity said, clearing not enjoying the rain.

"Take us up." Applejack said. Tech pressed a button to the wench, the motor coming to life and slowly pulling the metal cage up into the tree top, a good distance from the ground.

* * *

Back inside the trailer the three ponies were quickly working on a solution to fix the infant's leg.

"We need something tempoary, something that'll break off as his leg grows." Tree Hugger said as Fluttershy filled a needle with medicine.

"Whenever you two are ready, he's putting up a mighty fight here." Big Mac said, struggling with the infant.

* * *

"Say Tech, ya'll don't know the frequency to the boat do ya?"

"51888, third from the top." Applejack looked at the list of numbers.

"Oh." She said, feeling rather foolish. As the rain pour down around them, the older mare wrapped herself around Babs in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I'm so stupid, I should've never came here."

"Hey now, yer not stupid alright?" Applejack said kindly.

"Quite right sweetie, you just got a little excited." Rarity said. "This is the safest place we can be. Remember what Tree Hugger said? With the cage covered in leaves the dinosaurs will never know we're up here."

"Your just trying to make me feel better." Babs said, still frightened. "I remember the stories Applebloom told me about the other island.

"This is nothing like that darling."

"Babs, trust me when ah say, we are in a completely different situation." Applejack said confidently. At that very moment a loud intense roar shattered the rainy night. The ponies turned in the direction of the roar. Rarity and Applejack now had looks of extreme fear on their faces.

"...you know what that was Applejack?" The unicorn said quietly. Rarity was beginning to get flashbacks from the other island. She and Applejack would never forget what animal made that roar. The southern pony reached down with her shaky hooves and turned off the lantern. Tech Savy held his rifle up.

"Tech is there a way to reach the trailer?" Applejack asked, not daring to take her eyes off the forest. Babs clung to Applejack tightly as Tech held up a small phone. The southern mare pressed the button, sending a call to the others.

* * *

"He's moving again, give him more morphine." Tree Hugger said, helping her close friend with the struggling infant as the three ponies wrapping a cloth around the leg. At that moment the phone on at wall began to ring.

"We have no idea what his metabolism is, we'll kill him if we give him too much." Fluttershy argued. "It'll put him into respiratory arrest." Big Mac began to trot towards the ringing phone. "Mac give us a hoof here. Put some pressure there." The larger stallion returned to the table to help as the phone continued to ring.

* * *

In the High Hide Applejack began to growl in frustration.

"Sometimes ah could strangle that brother of mine." The mare slammed the phone down. "How do ah get down?" She asked Tech.

"Tie this belt around you." Tech passed over a rigging that would let the mare repel down to the ground.

"Do you have another belt?' Rarity asked. The tech pony handed the unicorn a belt as well.

"Where are you two going? No please stay here! Please!" Babs pleaded, not wanting the two to leave. Tech attached the repel rope to the two mares, handing them each a knot.

"Squeeze this rope hard." He instructed. "The harder you squeeze the slower you go."

"Ah got it." Applejack said, wanting to speed things along.

"Hello? Please stay!"

"Babs we cant." Rarity said as she climbed over the railing, Applejack climbing after her.

"Listen, we're coming right back. Ah give you my word." The mare said to her little cousin, trying to keep her calm. Babs stared at Applejack.

"You're a bad lair cuz." The southern mare smirked before turning to Rarity.

"Ready?"

"...no." The unicorn answered honestly.

"Good." The two mares stepped off the ledge, sliding all the way through the treetops and slamming into the ground. Tech peeked over the edge. "we're alright!" Applejack called up.

"I would've squeezed a little harder." Tech muttered.

* * *

"Okay we're almost finished." Fluttershy said, putting the cast like material over the infant's leg. "If all goes well it'll break as the infant grows."

"Dang it, we need another adhesive." Tree Hugger said, struggling to help finish the cast. "Something pliable that we can…." The two mares turned to Big Mac, noticing the stallion in question was chewing on something.

"What is that?"

"Gum."

"Spit." Tree Hugger held her gloved hoof out. The stallion then let the fluids of his mouth out onto the glove. "Your gum!" The mare said loudly, whiping her glove on Mac's fur. The red stallion put his gum in Fluttershy's hoof, watching as the mare began to finish putting the cast together. The infant, drugged as he was, let out a sleepy moan.

* * *

Tech and Babs looked out into the distance of the forest they were hiding. By now they could see the trees begin to shake, and actually hear the large footsteps as something large moved under them. The pony tried once more to call the trailer, once again receiving no answer.

* * *

The rain pouring down around them, Applejack and Rarity galloped as fast as their legs could carry them through the brush. The two mares finally reached the lights of the trailer. Applejack could hear the ringing of the phone as Tech tried once again to reach them. Rarity used her magic to fling the door opened.

"When the phone rings you answer!" The unicorn yelled as the two mares scrambled into the trailer.

"We've gotta get him outta here." Applejack said, preparing to move the infant onto her back and outside.

"No we just set its leg!" Tree Hugger argued.

"You don't understand its-"A loud noise outside the trailer got the five ponies attention. To their surprise they watched as their vehicle rolled right by the window and directly over the cliff. Moments later they could heard the explosion it made. Then trailer began to shake as large footsteps grew closer.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Momma's very angry." Applejack answered with a grim look on her face.


	8. Rex Attack

The rain pour down over the trailer, the occupants inside locked in terror as they stared out the window. Applejack stared long and hard, but had yet to see anything besides the vehicle that just rolled off and over the cliff into the water below.

"Everypony keep quiet." She said in a hush like voice, carefully trotting over to the window. Both she and Rarity were gasping for air after the run they had just taken to get here. Not a sound was made as the southern mare peered out the window.

"Anything?" Fluttershy asked in fear. Applejack slowly began to shake her head.

"Nothin'." A low grow from behind the ponies caught the group by surprise. Spinning back, the group looked at as a Tyrannosaurus Rex had its head bent down, glaring at the group through the window. Seeing it had their attention, the dinosaur let out a roar.

"Nopony panic." Big Mac said, trying to keep the group calm. At that moment another roar shook the trailer. Only this one was once more behind them. Turning back to the original window, the group saw another T-Rex glaring at them. They had two Tyrannosaurus Rex's right on top of them. The ponies clustered tightly at the rear window, trying to get out of the beasts line of sight. The Rex on the right looked through the window, and down onto the infant still lying on the table. The baby let out another muffled groan.

On the left side the Rex let out another mighty roar, before nudging the trailer and sending Fluttershy and Big Mac smacking into the window, looking right into the eye of the opposite T-Rex. The two Rex's continued sending out low growls to the infant in the trailer. Tree Hugger was beginning to put the pieces together.

"This isn't hunting behavior guys…..they're searching." She panted in terror. "They came for their infant."

"Well let's not disappoint them." Applejack said, grabbing one end of the infant in front of them.

"Watch his head." Fluttershy said as she and Tree Hugger took hold of the front half.

"Muzzle off." Big Mac reached over and took the belt off the infant's snout. Almost instantly the Rex let out wails and groan as the ponies slowly walked towards the door. The two Rex's on the outside walked right alongside the windows, the ground shaking as they walked. Rarity used her magic to slowly open the door. Fluttershy and Tree Hugger stopped on the steps, only mere inches from one of the Adult Tyrannosaurs. The beast looked down upon the mares, not taking its eyes off the infant they held.

Slowly the two trotted down the steps, the infant still wailing as they did. Ever so carefully they placed the baby down on its two legs, and let it walk away to its parents. The moment they set the infant free, Applejack and Rarity pulled the two mares right back into the trailer. Tree Hugger was almost laughing, still in a state of shock on the experience she just had. Applejack then reached forward and quietly pulled the door shut. The moment it clicked, the group let out a sigh of relief. Tree Hugger looked out the door as the Rex's went back into the jungle.

* * *

Once more the phone began to ring, but this time Applejack was there to answer it.

"Tech?"

"Yeah, they're …..they're heading back into the jungle." The earth pony answered, the rain covering him. He had a hoof around Babs to make her feel better.

"We know...is Babs alright?"

"Here." Tech handed the phone over to the filly.

"Hello?"

"Babs, you ok?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." The filly was still shaken up.

"Ok listen, Im gonna contact the boat, then I'm gonna be right back up, understand?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I understand." Babs handed the phone to Tech as Applejack hung her end up. The group inside the trailer was sitting around the middle, still reeling over what just happened.

"I'll feel better when we're off this dreadful island." Rarity said, still panting.

"You know, we begged you to listen. We used plain simple English not to do anything rash…"

"Ah be quiet." Tree Hugger said, waving her hoof at Fluttershy. "The important thing is the debate over the parental instincts of a T-Rex is now academic." Applejack smirked at the mare, dialing in the signal for the boat. Then she felt it….a low rumble on the ground. Her heart dropping, she calmly put the radio down.

"What is it darling?" Rarity asked concerned.

"…ya'll might wanna grab something, this is gonna be bad." Applejack said with an ashen look on her face. At that moment something from the outside slammed into the trailer, turning it onto its side, spilling the contents of the shelves, shattering several windows and knocking the five ponies onto the ground. Before they could regroup something slammed into the trailer once more, turning it until it was now sitting on its roof. The ponies struggled to stand as this time they could feel the trailer slide along the muddy ground outside. Now covered in fresh cuts and bruises, Applejack pulled herself to the window.

"What's going on?!" Fluttershy shrieked. Applejack watched as the trailer slide closer to the cliff.

"They're pushin' us over the cliff!" The roar of the Tryannosaurous rang out into the rainy night.

"Dear Celestia..." Tree Hugger said in shock. The ponies fell over as the trailer slide closer to the edge. Big Mac helped pull the mares back onto their hooves, before the group bucked, kicked, and pushed as hard as they could against the door.

"Where do we go when we're out?!" Rarity asked, pushing as hard as she could.

"Into the woods!" Mac answered as he and his sister bucked against the door with all their might. "This is where they hit us!" Applejack looked out the rear window, seeing the edge of the trailer was now sticking over the cliff.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHIN'!" The mare yelled as with once last push the trailer slowly leaned over before tipping all the way and slamming into the cliff face. The spilt contents of the trailer tumbled down on to the glass window below. The five ponies wrapped their front legs around anything that might keep them up.

"Somehow we told you so doesn't fit the situation!" Rarity screamed as the group dangled twenty feet away from the window now overlooking the rocky water below.

"Try to pull yerselves up!" Mac groaned. With the rain water now leaking in, it was making the situation now more dire. Slowly the ponies began to pull themselves up, but as Tree Hugger pulled upwards, the object she clung to, this case being the refrigerator door, swung open. The jolt from the door slamming open shook her grip loose, sending the pony screaming all the way down before she smacked into the glass face first with a loud thud.

"Tree Hugger!" The window now had a massive crack in it as Tree Hugger let out a weak moan, now clearly in pain from the impact. "Tree Hugger!" The group called down. Her vision began to clear up. Tree Hugger began panting in horror at the sheer drop she was facing. Carefully she tried to stand on her hooves, but every little movement caused the cracks to spider web out.

"Don't move!" Big Mac called down. Fluttershy couldn't stand by and watch this.

"Tree, me and Rarity are coming down for you! Don't move!" The pegasus called down. The unicorn mare nodded, then ever so carefully so they wouldn't spill anything else onto the glass the two began to climb down. Rarity saw something out of the corner of her eye: the satellite phone slowly beginning to slide off its stand.

"Applejack! Big Mac! Get the phone!"

"On it!" Carefully the two siblings began to climb lower so they could reach out for the phone. Straining herself, Applejack stick her hoof out as far as it could go, but she couldn't quite reach the phone. Tree Hugger was trying to hold herself together, slowly reaching her hoof out to the edge so she could have a chance to pull herself to safety. Big Mac slowly lowered Applejack closer to the phone as it slide closer to popping off the lamp to clung to. Fluttershy and Rarity carefully came to a stop right above their friend.

"Tree Hugger, give us your hoof." Rarity said as the two mares stuck their hooves out.

"Come on Tree Hugger we're right here." Fluttershy said, noticing Tree Hugger's worn out saddle bag off to the side. Applejack let out a groan as she strained herself reaching for the phone, but as she made a grab for it, the phone finally popped off the lamp right out of the line of grasp of her hoof.

"HEADS UP!" She called as gravity took the phone downward. Both Rarity and Fluttershy grabbed Tree Huggers saddle bag and shoved it at her. The mare took hold as the phone smashed through the glass, completely shattering it on contact. Tree Hugger screamed out as she clung to her bag, Fluttershy and Rarity hanging on as hard as they could.

"Your lucky bag darling….." Rarity groaned as the two began to pull their friend to safety. Applejack and Big Mac began to lower themselves down so they could help pull the three up higher and away from the edge. Tree Hugger clung to Fluttershy, beginning to sob her eyes out at the ordeal of certain death.

"Just like old time eh girls?" Applejack asked her two friends, receiving dark looks back. As the group huddled together in an attempt to figure a way out of this mess, they could hear some sort of noise from above them.

"That's a horn." Fluttershy said, looking up.

"It's gotta be Tech Savy!" Tree Hugger said. The pony in question slammed on the brakes of the last vehicle the group had, pulling out a flashlight as he examined the area in hopes of rescuing his friends.

"Applejack! Rarity! Fluttershy! Big Mac! Tree Hugger! Where are you guys?!" Tech shouted before looking over the cliff and seeing the second half of the trailer dangling over the edge.

"We're in here Tech!" Rarity shouted.

` "Hold on! I'm coming!" Tech tried to force the other door open, but much like the one over the cliff this one was also jammed shut. "Damn it…" Tech galloped to the shattered windshield and pulled himself in despite the broken glass around him. "What did this?"

"What do you think?!" Applejack shouted from below. Tech knew his answer then. "Where's Babs?!"

"She's alright, she's in the High Hide.' Tech answered, shining his light in the wreckage. "Who's hurt? What do you need?" The pony called to his friends.

"ROPE!" The group shouted to him.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah! Five hay burgers with everything on them!" Applejack shouted sarcastically. Tech waved her off and scrambled back out into the pouring rain and out to his vehicle. Digging around in the back of the car, he found a line of rope long enough for the group. He spotted a tree stump out of the corner of his eye. It would be perfect for an anchor. Tech dashed over and wrapped the rope around the stump before rigging it closed.

"Ok I'm coming!" Tech shouted.

"Hurry Tech! We can't stay down here forever!" Tech Savy pulled himself back into the trailer, hurrying over to the damaged connector tube holding the two trailers together.

"Here!" The pony heaved the rope over and down to the hanging ponies.

"You tie this to anything?" Fluttershy asked. A quick tug on the rope gave them their answer. But as the group began to climb, they looked out the window at the sound of the trailer sliding lower. "We're sliding Tech!"

"We're sliding down here!" Tech hurried back outside, and found due to the sheer weight the trailer was slowly beginning to go over the edge with the others still inside.

"Oh no…" The pony hurried over to his vehicle and began pulling the wench cable out in hopes of attaching it to the front of the trailer, but as he made a dash to the trailer the line came to a sharp stop, pulling him to the ground and into the mud. Inside the wreckage Rarity and Fluttershy had begun their assent up the rope, the others following behind. But due to the rain outside the knot holding the clamp onto the rope came undone, sending the group screaming back down into the wreckage. The five ponies barely caught themselves on the edge of the trailer.

Pulling himself out of the mud, Tech raced back to the vehicle and began pulling out as much cable as he could; the trailer was still inching slowly closer and closer to going over the edge. Dragging the cable back through the mud, Tech finally wrapped it around the front of the trailer, a loud pang ringing out at the cable straightened out. The pony then retrieved the rope the others were using to climb with redoing the knot tighter this time and wrapping it back around the stump.

"Hey…hey!" Tree Hugger pulled on the group, noticing it wasn't going slack this time. The group took this as a cue to begin climbing once more. As Tech finished tying the rope down, the sound of wet mud hit his ears. He turned as saw to his horror the trailer was now dragging the car with it over the edge. Jumping over the cable, Tech threw himself into the driver's seat and slammed on the accelerator. Mud and water flew behind him from the tires and he tried desperately to go backwards in an attempt to pull the trailer back up.

"Increase your rate of climb…." Big Mac said. Inside the ponies were slowly making progress, until Rarity slipped on the rope, sliding down and taking the group with her. The five now dangled directly below the trailer.

Tech threw the car into a higher gear, smoke now joining the mud and water being thrown by the tires.

"It's working….." Tech said quietly to himself. Then he felt it, rumbles that were shaking the ground. Trying to keep his cool, he watched in his side view mirror as the two Tyrannosaurus Rex from earlier came stomping back into the clearing. The pony kept his hoof firmly on the gas pedal as the beast peered into the vehicle, their eyes locked onto the pony. Tech glanced over at his rifle, then one of the Rex's roared before bending over and biting down on the roof of the car, tearing it away as it stood up. Glass and bits of debris rained down on Tech as he tried to get lower. The rex bent down again, this time tearing away the drivers side door. The pony kept going lower, keeping his hoof firmly on the gas pedal.

The larger of the two dinosaurs planted its foot on the car as Tech tried to pull out his rifle. The Rex on the right bent down and pulled the seating up with it. Tech yelled out in frustration, the end of his rifle getting caught in the seat covers. Kicking away to try to keep the two away, the Rex bent down once more, this time biting down on Tech's hoof, pulling the screaming pony up with it. The pon

The larger of the two dinosaurs planted its foot on the car as Tech tried to pull out his rifle. The Rex on the right bent down and pulled the seating up with it. Tech yelled out in frustration, the end of his rifle getting caught in the seat covers. Kicking away to try to keep the two away, the Rex bent down once more, this time biting down on Tech's hoof, pulling the screaming pony up with it. The pony thrash around until he was tossed into the air, being caught on both ends by the Rex's. Groaning out in horrible agony, Tech's last moment of feeling would be his body being ripped in two by the dinosaurs, like he was an oversized wishbone.

As the Rex's chewed down on their halves of Tech, the larger Rex finally took his foot off the car, causing the trailer to go sliding over the cliff and pulling the vehicle with it. The ponies on the rope screamed out as the trailer fell over the cliff directly around them, but by some miracle the trailers passed by with them going right up the middle and out the windshield. The five looked down as the trailers finally collided with the rocks below, exploding on contact. After several moments, the car exploded with it, sending bits of debris up at them.

Collecting their cool, the group dangled their before once more beginning their climb up. If at any moment the rope came undone, it would send them to their doom, but their luck held out. Slowly the group inched upwards until Rarity could reach her hoof to the edge of the cliff. With the rain pouring down on them, the unicorn pulled her head over the cliff edge, and found a surprise waiting for her. She let out a gasp as a claw reach out for her. This would most likely be the only time Rarity was happy to see the figures in front of her. Looking at the claw, Rarity gladly took the clawed hand of Goliath.

The griffon reached down and pulled the unicorn up onto solid ground. Bloody Dagger put his rifle aside, reaching down to help pull the others up. The hunters had their lights shining on the area, going through what they could. One by one the group of ponies was pulled up to safety. The hunters had their guns pointed out into the jungle in case the Rex's came back. As Applejack let out a massive sigh of relief, Babs came running out from the group of hunters and threw her hooves around her two older cousins, every so happy they were safe and sound.


	9. Movable Feast And Revenge

The hunters took the group of ponies back to their now demolished camp. Once there the survivors began combining their severely shorten supplies. They had roughly a half a dozen large plastic containers of water, thirty-seven containers of food, ranging from ziploc bags to aluminum tin, a variety of weapons, most of them borne on the hips or shoulders of the hunter team, the charred and scraggly remnants of several pieces of now-useless electrical equipment, a flare gun and several flares, somebody's tattered paperback book, a box of chocolate bars, a carton of cigarettes, and Tree Hugger's lucky saddle bag.

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed." Goliath said to Applejack and company. "And if your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers when they went over…."

"They were." Applejack confirmed.

"Then we're stuck here fillies and gentlecolts! Stuck here thanks to you lot!" The griffon shouted.

"Hey we came to watch, you fellas came to strip mine the place." Big Mac argued as Bloody Dagger looked him in the face. "Back off!"

"At least we came prepared." Blueblood was not happy at all to see this group of ponies in front of him.

"Prepare? Years of work and miles of electrified fences didn't prepare the other island." Fluttershy said. The prince stallion gave his cold look to the pegasus, but unlike in Manehatten, Fluttershy wasn't gonna be intimidated after what she just went through.

"What? You think a couple of cigarette ponies is gonna make a difference?" Rarity asked.

"You're looters! You came to take an' you have no right!" Big Mac argued. Blueblood turned his glare to the stallion.

"An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights. It exists because we made it, patented it and now own it." Bloody Dagger got back in Macintosh's face.

"Are you lookin' for a problem?"

"And I found you didn't I?" Dagger sneered. At the comment Big Mac tackled the other stallion to the ground.

"No stop!" Tree Hugger said as several hunters came forward and separated the two stallions. Applejack and her friends held Mac behind. Golatiah finally got a good look at Big Mac.

"I know you….you're that environmentalist pony." The griffon said with distain. "Professional criminals."

"Nope!" Once more Applejack and her friends had to hold Big Macintosh back.

"Knock it off! Listen to me!" Tree Hugger shouted, getting everypony's attention. "By moving the baby Rex to our cam we may have changed the adults' perceived territory."

"Their what?" Blueblood asked confused. Book Smarts moved away from the satellite he was trying to fix.

That's why they persisted in destroying the trailers. They now feel they have to protect this entire area."

"We have to move right now." Tree Hugger insisted.

"To where darling? Our boat and their airlift are both waiting for orders we can't send." Rarity said.

"That's alright." Blueblood dug through his saddlebag and pulled out a little book and a waterproof map. "There's a communications center near the old operations building." He said shining his horn on the map. "Everything ran on geothermal power so it never needed replenishing. If we can get there then we can send a radio call to the airlift."

"Do you have the frequency?"

"Right here in this book."

"We'll mind those." Goliath snatched the book from Blueblood along with the map and handed them to Point Blank.

"How far is it?" Fluttershy asked

"A day's walk, maybe more." Blueblood answered. "Ah…" He found his flask from earlier on the ground, his liquor still inside. "That's not the problem however." He said retrieving his flask.

"What is? What is the problem?" The griffon asked. Blueblood took a drink, then turned to the group.

"Velociraptors." Applejack's, Rarity's and Fluttershy's head snapped over to the stallion. Fluttershy's irises began to shrink in fear. The southern mare held Babs close. Rarity looked about to faint. The rest of the group looked at the three with weird looks.

"What's your problem?" Goliath asked the three.

"...very...very...very bad memories..." The old Fluttershy had returned. In her mind she could hear the screams and the snarls of the beast in questions.

"Our infrared shows their nesting sites are in the islands interior, which is why we planned on staying to the outer rims of the island?"

"I don't get it, what's a Velociraptor?" Bloody Dagger asked.

"Carnivore. Pack Hunter." Book Smarts explained. "About two meters tall, long snouts, binocular vision, strong dexterous forearms, killing claws on both feet."

"Hit the nail right on the head darling." Rarity said, trying not to think of the creatures.

"It may get worst. The rex's may continue to track us if they see us as a threat to them or their infant." Tree Hugger said.

"No you're wrong there." Book said. "They'll lose us once we leave the area."

"Don't bet on it. A tyrannosaur has the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record except for one."

"Right, the Turkey Vulture. Could smell prey up to ten miles."

"Right this is all thrilling but I say we should head to the village." Blueblood said, clearly not interested in the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure we could handle ourselves with these Velociraptors." Bloody Dagger said.

"I'm pretty sure you can't." Fluttershy said seriously.

"We should head down to the lagoon." Applejack suggested.

"And do what? Sit next to a heavily used water source and hope your boat captain comes back?" Goliath argued.

"He won't, he's smarter than that." Mac said.

"Then we head to the village." The griffon said retrieving his weapon. "We might find some shelter and we can call for help. The Rex's just fed so they won't hunt us for food."

"Just fed? Ah assume yer talkin' about Tech Savy? Show a little respect. That pony saved our lives by giving his." Applejack said offended.

"Then his troubles are over." Goliath said, not caring in the slightest. "My point is predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

"No only griffons do." Big Mac said loudly.

"Oh you're breaking my heart. Saddle up! Let's get this movable feast under way!" Goliath shouted to the rest of the members of the group.

* * *

The hunter's armed themselves with the weapons they had left, mounted Bloody Dagger and his partner with the two working shoulder lights, and finally making sure those who weren't armed with safe in the middle. Goliath hung his gun over his shoulder and led the group through the jungle as the night continued on.

Much to the dismay of Rarity the clouds above opened up once more, pouring rain down on the group of survivors. Wadding through the now filled creek beds, Big Mac trotted over to Goliath's side.

"Gum?" The farm pony offered. The griffon gave the stallion a look. "Hey, you look like you have a sense of decency, what'cha doing here?"

"Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator that ever lived." Goliath explained. "It's up to the second greatest predator to knock him down a few pegs."

"With that?" Mac pointed to the griffon's gun.

"If he doesn't behave yes."

"What's the matter with you? This animal exists on the planet for the first time in tens of millions of years, and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it?"

"You remember that guy, about twenty years ago?" Goliath asked. "I forget his name, but he climbed the tallest mountain in Equestria without any oxygen, came down almost dead. And they asked him, "Why did you go up there to die?" And he said, "I didn't. I went up there to live."

"The difference is the mountain didn't have to die." Big Mac concluded. As much as the stallion irked him the wrong way, Goliath did have a little shred of respect for him. Somewhere towards the middle of the group Blueblood trudged on in his rain slicker to avoid getting wet. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy finally caught up, Babs close to her older cousins side.

"Say, we never had a chance to wish you luck with your new business venture. You're off to a very promising start." Rarity said in distain to the prince. Blueblood didn't even bother to look at the three.

"My team is intact, ladies. I'm sorry for the loss of your pony. It's very easy to criticize someone who generates an idea. Somepony who takes all the risks, who puts everything out on the - -"

"You know, excuse me for interrupting, but when you try to sound like Scorch, it just comes off like a hustle, doesn't it?" Fluttershy of all ponies interrupted.

"It's not your fault, they say talent skips a generation. I'm sure your kids'll be sharp as tacks." Applejack chuckled.

"Firefly's reach exceeded his grasp. Mine does not." Blueblood said, now fuming at the mares comments. Applejack stared long and hard at the prince.

"Look takin' dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea in the whole long, sad history of bad ideas, and we're gonna to be there when you learn that." The prince glared at the ponies, but wisely decided not to make a comment.

* * *

The sky finally cleared after several hours. Luna's moon would descend into the horizon while Celestia's sun rose higher into the sky. The group staggered on, beginning to feel exhaustion. Goliath found himself in the middle of the group behind Tree Hugger. When the mare pushed past a bush, the griffon noticed a disturbing sight. The crimson blood that now covered the leaves.

"Alright! Five minute break!" The griffon called to the group, much to their relief. The survivors began finding resting spots, Tree Hugger and her friends sitting close together. Goliath moved over and crouched next to the mare. "Are you injured?" He asked seriously, pointing to the blood on the cloth she wore around her neck at all time.

"Huh?" The mare looked down. "No, it's the infants blood. I guess it doesn't dry in this humidity." The griffon nodded before setting his weapon down and moving off to find Blueblood. Big Mac trotted over to Tree Hugger in his place.

"Making friends with Ahab?" The stallion joked, before noticing the griffons gun sitting there.

"How much farther do you think we have to walk?" Rarity whined, rubbing her aching hooves.

"You walked further on the other island sugarcube." Applejack said. "Ah'm finding the similarities to the other island striking."

"How?"

"Rex Attack, now were walking our dogs off." Applejack rubbed her hoof as well.

* * *

Bloody Dagger put his pack off to the side before turning to his partner.

"I'm gonna relieve some business. Wait for me here alright?" The pony didn't even wait for an answer before trotting off with his rifle. His partner sat back up with his headphones over his ears, music blaring out of a CD player. Dagger trotted along until he found a good spot for his business. Before he could start a rustle in the bush next to him forced him to draw his weapon in alarm. He slowly poked the barrel of his weapon into the bush as a head popped out hissing, spooking the pony onto his flank.

Getting a good look at the creature, Bloody chuckled. The creature was the same little lizard from earlier, a Compy he believed it was called.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on a pony." Bloody said before pulling out from his rifle the cattle prod from earlier. Then he began to jab at the bush s the little dinosaur scurried off. Against better judgement, the pony chased after it, rifle and prod in tow. He couldn't see where the creature scampered off to, so he attempted to return to the others. Attempted being the key word, because chasing after the Compy caused him to lose the trailer.

"Hey! Anypony here me? I got turned around in here!" Bloody called out. Back at the group his partner with his headset still on failed to hear the call for help. "Goliath! Can you hear me?" The pony called out. "Where is everypony?" Bloody trotted forward a few more steps. "Come on where are you gu-ahhhh!" Tripping over a tree root, the pony tumbled over a hill, rolling all the way to the bottom. In the fall he lost both his rifle and his cattle prod. Bouncing and rolling down, he slammed to a stop in a creek bed.

Rubbing his throbbing head, Bloody Dagger began coughing out dust from his lungs. He didn't hear the soft chirpings and hissing until the bushes shook. He whirled to his right, seeing something charging him. When he turned to his left, something was charging from the direction was well. He finally turned to look behind him when the swarm of Compys finally over took him. Bloody screamed out for help as the little critters bit, scratched and chew on any open piece of flesh they could get ahold of.

"Goliath!" The pony called out as he began thrashing about, throwing the little beast off him. One Compy bit down on the pony's upper lip, causing it to bleed as Bloody ripped the dinosaur away, climbing back to his hooves and throwing the rest off him. The Compys scattered into the bushes as the pony spat the blood from his mouth out, making sure nothing else was seriously injured. Looking in the direction the creek went, he began trotting that way went he heard the chirps and hisses once more.

He turned and found the swarm of Compys simply staring at him. Screaming, he charged at the group, forcing them to flee. For good measure Bloody began tossing rocks at the little dinosaurs, scattering them off deep into the bushes. Spitting out more blood, the pony trotted off.

* * *

Goliath returned to his weapon after his conversation with Blueblood. He failed to notice the look Big Macintosh was giving it.

"Ok! Break over! Let's move out!" The griffon shouted. One by one the hunters resaddled their packs and took hold of their weapons. Rarity groaned as she stood back up. Applejack helped Babs up.

"Alright there?"

"Carry me?" Babs asked, clearly tired. Her older cousin chuckled before bending down and letting the filly climb onto her back. Bloody's partner was sitting off to the side, complete ignorant of the fact the group was moving until somepony tossed a rock at him. Nopony in the group noticed the pack that was left off to the side.

* * *

Bloody Dagger was growing tired now as he rushed through the creek. He was still calling out for help in hopes someone from the group would have heard him. If only he knew he was running in the exact opposite direction.

"Go away!" The pony yelled behind him. Picking up more rocks, he tossed them at the hissing and chirping, but nothing was changing this time. Before he could react Bloody Dagger tripped over once more, falling face first into the creek. Had the circumstances been different, the water would have been refreshing, but he didn't know the danger he was in. Trying to climb back up onto his hooves, he felt something jump onto his back.

He looked over his shoulder was a Compy bit down on his nose. The swarm jumped on him once more, having grown in numbers. Bloody screamed out as he tried to free himself from the creatures attack. They were now clawing and biting on everything: his legs, hooves, neck, back, chest and face. Rolling over, he was able to free himself as the creatures went running off, but not too far off. Now shaking in fear, Bloody noticed the looks the Compys were giving him: they looked at him like they were waiting...

Now clearly afraid of the creatures, Bloody pulled himself along the creek and over a down long in an attempt for safety…..safety he wouldn't find as to his horror the swarm grew and jump over the log with him.

"Nonononono!" Bloody's screams of agony and terror rang out as the Compys swarmed him. Silence fell over the jungle as the creek next to the log begun to run red...


	10. The T-Rex Intruders

It would be several more minutes before Goliath noticed something different about the group walking through the jungle. Making a head count, he noticed somepony had gone missing.

"Hold up!" He ordered. The group took this as a sign of another break. Putting his weapon over his shoulder, the griffon moved over to Bloody's partner, who too was noticing the pony wasn't here. "When did you last see him?" Goliath asked sternly, his cold eyes looking deep into the pony.

"About ten….fifteen minutes." By now the group was listening in. Goliath thought for a moment before making a decision.

"You come with me." He said to Bloody's partner. "And you." He motioned to the pony next to him. "If he's alive we'll find him." Then the griffon turned to the group. "You lot continue on. In ten minutes you'll reach the ridge. Wait for us there." As he lead the two ponies away, he stopped in front of Rarity and Fluttershy. "No one tells the little girl alright?" The two mares looked at him before nodding. The last thing Anypony wanted was a panic. Goliath turned to his little group and walked off into the jungle.

"Alright!" Blueblood stood up, trying to take charge. "Let's move on." To his irritation not one pony or griffon stood up to listen to the prince. "Everybody up. Come on! Up up up!" Big Macintosh stood up.

"Okay fellas, let's get out of here." The group of survivors then retrieved their gears and began down the trail once more. It appeared everyone here has had enough of Blueblood. Point Blank followed behind the group, his rifle in hand as he kept his eye out. Something just felt wrong to him.

* * *

Celestia's sun lowered beyond the horizon as Luna's crescent moon took to the skies. The ridge was a good enough area for camp for the evening. Before any arguments could happen, it was decided the only tent they had left would go to the ladies of the group. Everyone else was gonna be sleeping out under the stars. Sleeping bags scattered the ground as the survivors snoozed on into the night. Only three ponies lay awake: Point Blank, Applejack and Fluttershy. The two mares couldn't sleep while Point was lookout for the evening.

The pony in question held his rifle out as he eyeballed the woods. He heard what he thought sounded like twigs snapping as he turned to the brush, seeing figures appear into the camp.

"Goliath..." He said quietly, lowering his weapon. Applejack and Fluttershy joined Point Blank as they approached the griffon. Goliath dismissed his two partners as they wasted no time finding a spot to sleep. Picking a log to sit on, Point Blank handed the griffon a canteen of water.

"Did you find him?" Applejack asked as the griffon drank away.

"Only the parts they didn't like." He responded grimly, pulling out his flashlights. "Map." His close hunting friends pulled out the map from his saddle bag. "Hold this please." The griffon passed his flashlight to Fluttershy as the four looked over the map. "The operations building is right now in there." Goliath said, pointing a talon on the map. "About a mile and a half from the base of these cliffs."

"How do you know that?" Fluttershy asked curious.

"I've seen them." Goliath answered. The griffon had no problem with the group of ponies they took in, minus Big Mac. He knew they were all in the same boat now. "The climb down won't be easy...we'll let them sleep for about one more hours, then we hit it." The griffon took his flashlight back, handing the map over to Point Blank before looking for a spot for look out. The two mares and close friends rubbed their sleepy eyes before trotting off towards the tent.

"Think it'll be much longer till we can go home?" Fluttershy asked.

"At this rate it won't. Just gotta keep moving forward, one hoof ahead of the other." Applejack said.

"Applejack….what are we gonna do about this when we get home? Scorch sent us out here to help get evidence to protect the island. We haven't gotten one thing yet."

"Aw it's alright Fluttershy. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now let's try to get some-"

 ***Thump***

"...shut eye." The two mares froze in their place, hoping they didn't feel what they just felt.

"Ma-ma-maybe it was our imaginat-a-ation?" the shy pegasus stuttered in fear. The two stood their ground as they waited. After several moments nothing else happened.

"Let's get back to the-"

 ***Thump***

There was no mistaking it that time. The two looked into a puddle of water from the recent rain, looking at the eerie rings that formed.

Inside the tent Tree Hugger, Rarity and Babs slept peacefully until a rumble woke the naturalist pony up. There wasn't any chance that it could've been…

 ***Thump***

Tree Hugger rolled to her side and glanced up. Her neck scarf was dangling on the wire, still covered in the infant Rex's blood.

"...oh no..." She whispered in horror, putting two and two together. She quietly turned to her side and gently began to shake Rarity. "Rarity...please wake up!" The mare quietly hissed.

"Five more minutes darling..." The unicorn moaned.

 ***Thump***

Rarity sat up quickly at the rumble, looking at Tree Hugger alarmed. The two then quickly, yet quietly, began hiding anything that might attract what was coming their way. Any of the snack items, clothing, anything like that was hidden away. For good measure Rarity used her magic to turn off the lantern. The two mares froze in fear as a large shadow passed over the outside of the tent. As Applejack and Fluttershy looked on in petrified horror, one of the T-Rex's slowly bent down, letting out a small growl, sniffing and snorting the flaps of the tent.

Tree Hugger and Rarity tried to stay perfectly still on the chance the Rex grew bored and wandered off, but slowly the Rex pushed its muzzle into the tent, sniffing the bloody scarf Tree Hugger left hanging. The Rex began sniffing the sleeping bags the three mares were hiding in. Rarity began to whimpering quietly, this being the closest she's ever come to one of the beast. The grows the creature made slowly woke Babs up from her slumber.

"What is that?" The filly asked sleepily, peering over her shoulder. Before she could open her mouth to scream Rarity and Tree Hugger pressed a hoof over her mouth, holding another one up to their lips, telling her to shush. Thankfully the Rex had yet to hear the three. The older mares took their hooves off the filly, Babs trying to hold in the tears she felt forming. She has never been so scared before in her life. The Rex sniffed the bags again, its teeth now simply mere inches from the group.

Outside Fluttershy and Applejack looked on, never feeling so helpless before in their lives. Out of the corner of her eye the pegasus saw one of the hunters slowly beginning to stir from his sleep. Shaking her head at him, the hunter turned towards the tent, and then opened his mouth to scream loudly. Around him the sleeping hunters woke up, rising to their hooves in fear and panic at the sight of the T-Rex's in their camp.

"No no no! Stay down! Don't move! Don't move!" Applejack said loudly.

"Don't run!" Somepony ran right through Applejack and Fluttershy, knocking the two mares to the ground and out of sight of the Rex's. At the sound of screaming the Rex stood straight up, yanking the tent with it before letting out a mighty roar. Big Mac hurried over and helped the three ponies up.

"Don't look! Just run! Run!" He said loudly pushing the three along as they ran off with the other hunters. Goliath came to the scene with his weapon in tow. Sure enough the male Rex was here as well. The griffon took aim and pulled the trigger.

 ***click***

Goliath opened his gun and found two spent bullet shells in the barrel.

"Bastard!" He knew who was behind this. As the hunters ran up the game trail in blind panic, the female Rex gave chase, not bothering to run at full speed knowing full well it could catch her prey at any moment. Babs was held close to Big Mac as he, Rarity and Tree Hugger glanced back at the Rex drawing every so closer. The hunters turned the corner of the trail and ran right past a water fall. In the progress one hunter was knocked over, before being stepped on by the T-Rex giving chase, dragging the poor pony along like gum stuck to a shoe. After several steps, the pony came loose before what was left of him floated in a puddle.

* * *

Back at the camp Goliath was not gonna let this opportunity go to waste. The bullets for his weapon might've been spent, but he had a plan B. Pulling out the special rifle, he carefully unloaded the darts that was used for bullets. Once the dart struck its target, a special fluid in the dart would knock them out.

The griffon loaded a dart into the rifle, before placing on in his teeth on the off chance the first dart missed, or flat out didn't work. Then he carefully and silently made his way through the brush in the direction of the Male Tyrannosaur. The dinosaur was drinking water from the puddles left in the camp, and had no clue it was being watched until Goliath aimed the rifle and pulled the trigger. Feeling the prick of the dart, it roared out and spotted the griffon down below who was hurrying and loading another dart into the rifle as the Rex stomped towards its prey...

* * *

The hunters ran blindly past the waterfall until it was only Big Mac, Rarity, Babs, Tree Hugger and last hunter Book Smarts. Babs tripped over a rock left on the path, thankfully being helped up by Book.

"In there!" Big Mac led the group right through the waterfall, into a cave located behind it. However instead of losing the T-Rex chasing them, it simply tried to follow them, sticking its head through the water and roaring at its prey. The ponies screamed out, trying to press themselves further against the cave wall. "Can't get us can you?!" Big Mac yelled at the dinosaur, placing himself in front of the mares and hunter. "It can't get us!" The Rex let out its tongue; disturbing Rarity and Tree Hugger as it ran it tongue along their chest.

Book Smart panting, until he noticed something slimy slithering on his back.

"Snake! Snake! Get it off me!" The pony began thrashing about in a panic. The others tried to grab him as he thrashed towards the open mouthed T-Rex

"STAY BACK!" Tree Hugger screamed as the Rex bit down on one of the ponies hooves. Book began to scream loudly, thrashing about as the rex dragged the pony out and lifted him above the water fall. A loud munch was heard as the water began to run crimson red. Rarity looked at the sight in absolute terror, Tree Hugger sobbing quietly, unable to look at the sight.. Babs clung to her older cousin as tight as she could.

"It's alright its ok." Big Mac said to the filly, who was shaking in pure fear as a growl filled the cave. "It's comin' back!" The ponies began screaming, but to their surprise Applejack and Fluttershy came bursting through the waterfall, having searched madly for the group.

"Applejack!" Babs threw herself around the southern mare. The pony held the filly close at Fluttershy threw herself around Rarity and Tree Hugger. Applejack then threw a spare hoof around her brother, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you..." Applejack panted, thankful her brother took the liberty to protect her friends.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys. This is gonna be a very brief authors note. I've thankful for those who take the time to read Jurassic Pony, its sequels or any of my other stories, but I hope they understand why I need to take some time off on it.

The biggest inspiration in my life, my mother, just passed away little over twenty-four hours ago.

I'm still trying to take it all in, and I know you guys will understand why I'm taking a break. So I'll finish this AN with this: do me a favor. Next time you see your mother, father, or close loved one, hug them and tell them you love them. You never know when its the last time you'll see them.

I miss you mom, I love you, and I can never repay you for all you've done for me. I'm gonna make you proud.

Thank you, all my readers, and have a good day.


	12. The Long Grass

_**Hey guys Mistercokehold8 here. First off I would like to thank those who sent their condolences, it meant the world to me. Second...it really hasnt hit me how many people sent me condolences on here. It shows me just how many people actually read my stories and like the tales I put online, regardless of what fandom its apart of. From the bottom of my heart I thank all of you, and I want you to know your the greatest fans a guy can have.**_

 _ **Now onto the chapter itself. If it feels like it ran a little short...thats because it did. It'll make more sense when the next chapter goes up.**_

 _ **So enjoy The Lost World: Jurassic Pony!**_

* * *

While Applejack and her friends hid in the cave, waiting until they knew for sure the Rex was absolutely gone, the remaining hunters continue to run. Their shouts and orders intertwined with each other, while their lights shined into the night sky. They group ran into a large field of grass that was just a little shorter than they were.

"Don't go into the long grass!" Point Blank yelled to the group as several ponies pushed pass him. Hoping to catch up and warn them, the pony undid his saddle bag and tossed it aside. "Not into the long grass!" The pony's shout echoed into the night. The group of survivors walked along in a line, unaware of just how much noise they were making. Point finally caught up, glancing around with fear and worry in his eyes.

As they moved along somewhere out in the grass two heads slowly poked up, growling at the intruders in their domain. The group of hunters trotted along as more heads poked up. Even with all the weapons they had, nothing could protect them. If the hunters had eyes in the sky, they might've noticed the multiple trails that were moving right towards them.

The hunters moved along, but nopony noticed as one member of group in the back was pulled down into the grass, followed by a tail snaking out of the grass. Moments later another pony was yanked down, followed by the one next to him. The group finally noticed something was wrong when a member in the front was yanked into the grass. Screaming, the group began to scatter about. One pony turned towards the sounds of a animalistic scream, before a Velociraptor pounced on top of him, snapping its jaws around the pony's throat...

* * *

Applejack and her friends decided it was safe enough to finally leave the cave. Following the direction the hunters went off in, the ponies began running into the long grass. If they could make it to the other side, safety would be waiting. Only a few dozen feet in, Big Mac noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hold up!" He called to the mares. Bending down, he pulled up a saddlebag in his teeth. "Look at this."

"Isn't that Point Blank's bag?" Tree Hugger asked. The group examined the bag before sounds off in the distance caught their attention. Holding a hoof up, Applejack listened closely. From out in the tall grass, they could barely make out the sounds of screams, both from ponies and something dangerous.

"I don't like this." Fluttershy whispered, turning a paler shade of yellow.

"We should move." Rarity said quietly before Applejack shushed her. The sounds of screaming had finally stopped. The group stood there in silence, until Applejack could make out a growl that was all too close to them.

"Go…as fast as you can….go!" The mare lifted Babs onto her back so they could move faster, before breaking out into a mad gallop. Fluttershy and Rarity kept close behind the southern mare, followed by Tree Hugger with Big Mac taking up the rear, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous. As the group dashed through the tall grass, they kept passing various objects that had been dropped like weapons and flashlights, their owners mysteriously gone.

After several minutes the group finally reached the other side of the field, entering the jungle once more. Before they could slow down however, the group went sliding over a hillside, tumbling over each other before colliding with the ground now in a messy pile.

"Ow..." Babs groaned, rubbing her head.

"Everypony alright?" Rarity asked.

"Ah'll be fine once we get to the station." Applejack groaned, pulling herself up before feeling a sharp pain in her front leg. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Fluttershy and Tree Hugger helped the mare over to a down log to sit on. Big Mac put Point Blank's saddle bag on, before trotting a few feet ahead.

"Ah see structures." He noted, turning back to the group. "They said the communication center is in the operations building." Mac pulled out the little book that had coordinates inside. "Ah'll go on ahead and send the radio call. See you all there."

"Wait for us." Fluttershy said, not wanting to group to separate.

"Every second counts. Anypony wants to join me their welcome to try." Big Mac said before running off towards the building.

"Ok here we come!" Applejack called out before standing on her hurt leg.

"Applejack darling rest for a moment." Rarity said, forcing the mare to sit back down.

* * *

The compound had fallen into disarray after several years of neglect and abandonment. Slowly the jungle was retaking what belonged to it. Several rusted vehicles littered the grounds as Big Macintosh came running in, his flashlight shining into the night sky. Ignoring most of the compound around him, the stallion ran up the stairs and into the large building.

Letting the door slam shut behind him, Mac examined the room with his light. The inside of the operations building looked just as bad as the rest of the compound. Trotting carefully so he wouldn't make too much noise, the stallion moved towards the reception desk in hopes of finding where the communication room was. The desk was in ruins, and nothing was pointing him anywhere. Frustrated, Mac turned to begin checking the rooms, only to shine his light on the open jaws of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Jumping back in shock, Mac realized the Rex he was looking at wasn't real. It was part of a mural on the wall he failed to notice when he walked in. The mural in question showed several dinosaurs from the original part, along with the tour jeeps and several happy ponies riding along for the tour. This is was Jurassic Park should've looked like.

"...so that's what you went to." Mac muttered quietly to himself, looking at a brief window of where his sisters went off to. The stallion could've stared at the mural for much longer when a noise off in the distance caught his attention. Mac remembered he wasn't alone in this compound, and needed to move on. Deciding to check the first room he found, he quietly forced the door open, shining his light into the room.

Plant life was taking over, covering everything with vegetation. Big Mac slowly trotted, the crunching of leafs and broken glass sounding out from under his hooves. Shining his light to the far wall, he noticed a switch labeled 'Danger! Voltage!'

"Bingo..." Mac placed his light on the counter behind him and with effort was able to flip the metal switch. The light bulb above him exploded with a shower of sparks because of the sudden surge of electricity. Computer monitors and circuit boards slowly lit up. Those didn't matter to the stallion. As long as the radio worked, he didn't care.

"Be there...be there..." He muttered as he turned the dial on the radio, before taking the microphone, and pressing the button. "CQ, this is InGen Harvest Leader look for Harvest Base. Ah repeat, InGen Harvest, seeking InGen Harvest Base." After moments of static Big Mac got what he was looking for.

"Go ahead Harvest Leader." A voice said on the radio.

"The operation has suffered severe causality's and the survivors are now in extreme danger!" Mac said into the mic. "Ah need you to send rescue pronto!"

* * *

Back in the camp the hunters had fled from, Blueblood looked at the sight in front of his with his jaw wide open. Then it turned into the widest smile he could muster up. Off to the side Golaith sat there, sending dark looks to his catch and the pony it was going to.


	13. Escape The Lost World

Against better judgement Applejack limped onward with her friends. While they were waiting to see if her leg got better they all saw the lights from their location. Keeping close to the southern mare so she wouldn't fall over, the four mares and little filly walked right down the middle of large skeletal remains until they arrived at the long powered off gate to the compound.

"Well...this looks inviting." Rarity noted. Everything seemed calm and quiet; the group didn't like that one bit.

"Everypony keep close." Fluttershy said quietly, she and Rarity putting Babs in between them. Who knew what else on the island noticed all the lights. Slowly the group trotted through the open gate. Applejack didn't notice if there were any signs of reason life.

"Mac!" She shouted, her voice echoing out into the night. Several moments of silence passed, and Applejack didn't like it. "Mac!" Once more her voice echoed off the abandoned compound. "Mac! Big Macintosh!" The group halted their progress, waiting for a response from the stallion somewhere in the compound. Tree Hugger rubbed her sore hooves from earlier when she heard a high pitch growl. Turning her attention behind her, she screamed out when a Velociraptor leaped on top of the worn out car behind the mares, before pouncing the mare and sending the two sliding along the dirt right next to the survivors

"TREE HUGGER!" Babs screamed as the mare unbuckled her saddlebag, the beast ripping it off and shaking it apart. Fluttershy and Rarity scrambled to lift Tree Hugger back onto her hooves.

"Gogogogo!" Applejack moved the group around to the side as the Raptor tore into the saddlebag, but as the group was about to make a run for it the dinosaur turned it gaze right to the ponies. Tree Hugger and Fluttershy pulled Babs in between them, trying to protect the frighten filly while Rarity and Applejack each took a wooden pole and started striking the fallen structure in front of them.

"Here! Here! Here! Here! Here!" Applejack waved her hooves, getting the Raptor's attention to herself and Rarity before she turned to her remaining friends. "Inside! Anywhere!" Tree Hugger, Fluttershy and Babs made a dash for one of the few standing buildings as two more Raptors jumped on top of the ruined car. Leaping forward, the two carnivores lunged forward as the mares slammed the door in their faces.

Applejack and Rarity ducked down behind the corner of the worn down vehicle as the first Raptor pounced onto the hood of the car, hissing at the madly.

"Scatter!" The southern mare said to the unicorn. The two broke apart with Rarity ducking inside an open jeep with its windows still intact while Applejack galloped to the small building behind them. The mare slammed the door shut, and pressed herself up against it to hold the creature out; she was not however expecting the Raptor to merely pounce through the window, sending shards of glass flying. "Now that's just cheatin'!" Applejack said annoyed. Before the beast could pounce again, the mare ripping the door off its hinges and held it in front of her like a shield. Taken aback for a brief moment, the Raptor rammed into the door, sending Applejack flying backwards through another window.

Picking herself off the ground, Applejack saw the jeep Rarity had taken shelter in. The unicorn was motioning frantically to her friend to get over here pronto. The southern pony broke into a mad dash as the Raptor leaped out of the building, quick on the pony's heels. Applejack threw herself into the jeep as the carnivore pounced forward, actually forcing the door shut. Rarity pressed her hoof onto the lock, keeping the dino out for the time being.

* * *

Inside the locked tower Fluttershy, Tree Hugger and Babs watched as their window of safety was getting smaller and smaller by the moment. The Raptors outside the door hissed and roared as they rammed the door, shaking the wall wildly and knocking tools to the ground. At the bottom of the door dirt begun to fly as to the mares horror the creatures decided to dig their way under.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy muttered in fear. The three ponies slowly backed into the rear wall of the tower, before they had the idea of trying to break it down so they could escape. As worn out as the building was the wall wasn't gonna give anytime soon. Getting down onto her knees, Tree Hugger began to dig the dirt out, Fluttershy and Babs getting down helping out their friend so they could all get to safety.

* * *

In the jeep Applejack and Rarity watched on as the Raptor was slowly picking its way through the cracked window. Thankfully due to the tempered glass the creature was having a tough time, but that time would run out for the mares if they didn't think of a plan soon. Rarity looked out the windshield in terror as the Raptors at the door to the tower were making great progress with their digging...

* * *

Inside the tower the two mares and filly were digging away at the dirt desperately. Taking occasional glances back at the door, they could see the Raptors outside making progress...more progress than the three ponies were making. The snorts and screeches of the Raptors on the other side of the door was helping speed up the progress for the three. They were so focused on their task they failed to notice the door had gone awfully quiet.

Feeling the hole they dug was large enough, Tree Hugger reached down and begun pulling boards loose so they could slip through it.

"Ok Babs, go."

"Where do I go when I'm out?" Babs asked crawling into the hole.

"To the Communications Building, we're right behind-"Right as Babs was crawling through the hole the snarling muzzle of a Velociraptor poked into their line of sight. Tree Hugger and Fluttershy quickly pulled the filly back as the Raptor tried to pulling itself into the tower.

"Climb! Climb!" Fluttershy pushed the two over to the pipes connecting the upper level to the floor. Babs and Tree Hugger began pulling themselves up the pipes with the meek pegasus following behind.

* * *

Outside at the jeep the Raptor had finally broken through the passenger side window, hissing and snarling at the two mares pressed against the driver side door. Looking through the windshield, they noticed the two Raptors digging at the door had left. Now was their chance.

"Go!" Applejack pushed the door open, with her and Rarity spilling to the ground. Pulling themselves up, they dashed as quickly as they could to the door, with the Raptor at the jeep getting caught in the door. Throwing themselves into the tower, the two mares slammed the door shut.

"Look out! Applejack! Rarity! Look out!" Fluttershy screamed from the spot she, Tree Hugger and Babs had taken shelter in. The southern mare and fashion unicorn turned to see what the problem was when they discovered the roaring raptor pulling itself through the hole the ponies dug.

"Up here!" Babs called down. Rarity and Applejack began climbing up electrical equipment as the carnivore finally pulled itself out of the hole, snapping and biting at the ponies hooves as they climbed. From up above the ponies tried to think of a way to help, but nothing was coming to mind. The little filly looked at a bar going from one end of the room to the other; an idea forming in her head. Fluttershy noticed the look in Babs eyes.

"Babs?" She asked as Babs moved back to build up some speed. "Babs no!" The mare failed to grab the filly as she jumped out, taking hold of the bar. To the amazement of Fluttershy and Tree Hugger, they watched as the little filly began building up momentum by doing gymnastics.

Rarity and Applejack climbed up higher along the tower until the Raptor found a jumping up point, landing smack dab right in front of the two mares. Pressing themselves against the wall, Applejack looked ready to go down fighting as the creature hissed at them.

"Hey! You!" A voice above called. The Raptor turned to the filly on the bar as Babs swung upwards, before swinging down and striking the Raptor with all the force she had. The creature screamed out as it launched backwards and out an open window before falling and impaling itself on a spike just outside the building. As the dinosaur called out in pain, Babs let herself fall to the ground below, staring forward at the thought of what she just did. Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy quickly climbed down to the fallen filly, the older southern mare helping her back onto her hooves.

"...they didn't let you on the team?" Applejack asked her cousin confused. Tree Hugger was ready to join the group when she could see shadows approaching the hole they dug.

"Get out of here! Go!" She called. Applejack heard the hissing, then quickly ushered her friends out the door while Tree Hugger climbed high up the tower. It wasn't long before she reached the very top. With all the force she could use, she kicked open the top window, carefully sliding out onto the roof. In an attempt to put space between her and the Raptors she slid to the edge and leaped across, smacking down onto the rooftop on the other side. Gripping the tiles so she wouldn't slide further, the mare heard the roar as the Raptor chasing her climbed out the tower and leaped over the gap, landing right in front of her.

Screaming, Tree Hugger lost her grip and slid to the edge of the roof. She was able to catch herself as the second Raptor started leaping and snapping at her hooves. Tree began sliding tiles off and throwing them own upon the creature in an attempt to make it go away, then she noticed something. Every time she threw a tile down, the Raptor in front of her slid closer to the edge. This gave her an idea. Using everything she had she began pulling out tile after tile until finally several rows of tiles gave, showering down upon the Raptor on the ground before finally sending the creature in front of her crashing down below.

The Raptor on the roof smacked into the one on the ground, sending the second carnivore into a frenzy. The two Raptors began snarling and snapping at each other before finally attacking one another. Tree Hugger let out a massive sigh of relief that they weren't focused on her any longer, before her grip finally gave out, sending her crashing into the ground. As the combating Raptors rolled passed her, the mare threw herself into a hole located a few feet in front of her. Bouncing off a lighting fixture that broke, it sent her rolling through a glass window before finally settling on the ground the pain shooting through her from the jolt of the impact.

"There she is!" Tree Hugger turned to see Applejack and Rarity helping her onto her hooves. As the southern mare ushered the group together they could see something moving across the night sky, something they been waiting for. Up the hill they saw a light waving back and forth frantically.

"Come on let's go!" Big Mac called, his voice echoing across the grounds as the sound of the helicopter grew closer. Applejack put Babs onto her back once more so they could move quicker. Making a mad dash, the group of ponies galloped up the hill towards the communication building where the stallion stood. "Come on let's go! Let's go!" Mac shouted as the helicopter slowly made its descent. The group galloped up the steps, Big Mac leading them into the building before shutting the door so the Raptors couldn't follow them if they chose to.

The group heard the chopper touch down on the roof above. Mac moved them towards the stairs leading up to the roof, where once they broke through the door, the a pony in flying gear was waiting for them.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He shouted over the roar of the helicopter blades, opening te door for the group of ponies.

"What about the others?! There must be more survivors!" Applejack shouted.

"There's another helicopter coming!" Letting Babs climb into the chopper first, one by one the group of ponies filed in before the pilot climbed back into the pilot seat. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy looked out the window as the island began to grow smaller as they took to the air, finally leaving their fears and horrors behind them.

The group sat in silence, Babs clinging to Applejack with a few tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright, it's over now." The southern mare said quietly, trying to sooth her little cousin.

"It's all over." Rarity said, looking at an exhausted Fluttershy and Tree Hugger. Big Mac calmly reached into his saddle bag and pulled out two very small objects.

"That's souvenir they won't be takin'." He said with a slight smirk, before letting the two slugs he got from Goliath's gun earlier fall to the helicopter floor.

* * *

"Let's speed things along. I want the infant in my private jet within the hour. Hurry before the female knows we're here." Blueblood said into his headset as ponies repelled down to the forest floor. Several more ponies were tossing rope and chains over the large holding structure where the male Tyrannosaurus Rex that chased the ponies on the island slept in a dart induced sleep. The griffon that shot him sat next to his prize with his hat and rifle in his claws. "Goliath! I can't thank you enough! We lost everything we came for but the male and his infant with single handily bail us out!" The prince said.

"Congratulations." Goliath said, not sharing the same enthusiasm as the pony.

"You caught your trophy!" Blueblood said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Buck only! It's alive and everypony from miles around will pay to see it!" It was then the prince finally noticed the griffon's mood. "What's the matter?"

"Point Blank." Goliath responded, before standing. "He didn't make it."

"Oh I'm sorry." Blueblood said as the griffon began to walk off. "Really, I am." The pony had to pick up his pace to keep up. "You know, I remember those who help me. There's a job at the park if you want it."

"No thank you." Goliath said calmly, surprising the prince with his refusal. The griffon stopped in his tracks and gave Blueblood a dark grim look, standing beak to muzzle with the prince. "I believe I've spent enough time with the company of death." With that Goliath placed his hat firmly on his head, shouldering his rifle before turning and trotting off to the waiting helicopter. Blueblood stood there, letting the griffon's words slowly sink in.

* * *

From above Applejack was staring out the window calmly until she saw something that alarmed her greatly.

"No...oh no." Against better judgement she reached down and slid the helicopter door open. Before her friends could ask what was wrong they got a good look at what the southern mare saw. Rarity and Fluttershy shared Applejack's concerned look as they saw the ponies on the ground finish securing the male Rex. The three also saw Blueblood turn his gaze upwards, staring directly at them.

The three mares looked at each other, each making a silent agreement before Applejack turned her attention back downwards.

"We're not done with you yet Blueblood, not by a long shot."


	14. Kingdom Come

Celestia's sun would fall once more as normal, sending the looming skyline of Manehatten into the dim glow of Luna's crescent moon. The lights of the famous city lit it aglow in the darkness, acting like a beacon of hope for those who could find it. A fog rolled over the ocean front where the docks made up of a rather large water complex sat.

Two tall cranes tower over the loading docks and an enormous flatbed truck waits between them, ready to offload cargo. On the bed of the truck is a large cage, designed with heavy security in mind. It's been brightly lit up, complete with triple reinforced bars, and tranquilizer ports where rifles have been fitted into place, pointing at every corner of the cage.

At the security gate many ponies were being passed through to attend the press conference currently going on. A stage that took days to build was lit up in spot lights. Right on center stage for all to see stood Blueblood, smack dab behind a podium and speaking proudly into the microphone in front of him.

"I want to thank you all for joining me here on this lovely evening." The prince said, dressed to the nine in his best suit. Those in attendance were either press, or the investors. "Several years ago, Scorch Firefly had a dream. Like Scorch himself, the dream was grand, it was outsize….and it was bold and impractical. And it was not to be." The prince said proudly, feeling rather pleased with himself. "But a half hour from now Mr. Firefly's dream, re-imagined…shall at last come true."

At this moment security was passing through the last of the listed guest, when the two guards noticed a small group trotting towards the gate. Six ponies to be exact, all six having a look of determination on their face.

"This the Blueblood affair?" Applejack asked as the guard lowered the gate.

"This is private property. I need to ask you ladies to please leave."

"Believe me, we're on the list." Rarity insisted.

"Please leave." The guard insisted.

"I believe you know who I am." Twilight said, stepping forward calmly. "You're gonna let us in."

"Wouldn't wanna argue with the princess do you?" Pinkie teased.

"Orders are orders, you six arent coming in." With that the guards began closing the fence as the mane six began arguing quite loudly; loud enough to get Blueblood's attention all the way on the other side of the dock.

"Tonight we shall christen Jurassic Park Manehatten with a mega attraction that will rival any theme park in the world." The prince said, trying to keep calm while glaring at the mares. "Once again I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out here in the early morning hours." At that moment a pony in a brown jacket hurried up onto the stage, whispering something into Blueblood's ear.

"The ship's here."

"It's early?" Blueblood asked confused, away from the microphone.

"You better come now." The pony said quietly in an urgent voice, before returning from the building he came from. Blueblood keep a calm face.

"So exciting!" He addressed the crowd, before following the pony. He paused at a security guard standing back. "Those six mares?" He said, pointing to the bickering ponies at the gate. "Let them in, I want them to witness this first hand."

"Sir you need to look at this." The brown coated pony said once again, trying to speed Blueblood up. The guard the prince was talking to nodded, and trotted off towards the gate. The prince followed his worker into the small building, where inside several other ponies were hurrying about and making frantic phone calls.

"What's the problem?"

"Look here." The pony pointed to a computer screen, showing land and a small blip making its way towards it. "That's the boat transponder signal: Venture 5888. I've tried reaching them, but no answer."

"Try again." Blueblood said. The pony picked up the microphone and began speaking into it calmly.

"Skipper, _SS Venture_ , this is InGen Harbor Master do you copy? Over." The pony asked, getting static back as an answer. "Skipper, _SS Venture_ , you are approaching the breakwater at flank speed. Reduce at once. Over." Outside the guard was leading the six mares onto the deck where slowly the crowd turned and looked in the direction of the foggy ocean. A low rumble was ringing out, alarming several of those watching.

" _SS Venture,_ reduce your speed at once." The pony said into the radio again, once more receiving nothing but static back. " _SS Venture_ , this is InGen Harbor Master do you copy?" The pony asked, now fairly worried. Outside Fluttershy was catching on that something was wrong.

"What's everypony looking at?" She asked. Applejack and Rainbow looked long and hard out at the water. Not even having the advantage of a birds eye view didn't help.

"Somethings coming." Rainbow said, squinting hard.

"Maybe we should've stayed at the gate." Applejack said as the rumbling grew louder and louder.

"My knee's feeling shaky." Pinkie said to her friends.

"I feel we should back away." Twilight said, slowly moving back, her friends following quietly. Inside the building all the workers stopped what they were doing. All eyes now peered out the windows as the blip on the radar moved closer and closer. Blueblood was no longer in a cheerful mood. Calmly moving out of the building, he joined several workers outside, peering out into the darkness as the rumbling grew louder. Every pony standing by watched as from out of the fog and darkness a cargo ship blazed into their eye sight.

Panic takes over as everypony standing by on site only had seconds to scatter and get out of the way as the ship began to tear through the dock, completely shattering the building that the workers vacated in time. The last of the ponies are just diving out of the way as the _S.S. Venture_ plows into the head of the pier. With a horrible screeching and snapping of metal and lumber, a good seventy-five yards of the pier is ripped in half.

The bow of the ship hits a transformer and the power on the dock blows in a great blue crack, plunging everything into semi-darkness. The big boat smashes and crashes its way through the crane trucks, the flatbed, the special cage flipping and overturning vehicles, and anything else in its way before it finally groans to a halt.

The Mane Six slowly pulled themselves up from the spot they took cover in. Shouting began ringing out as several guards began helping anypony in need. The wreckage left almost a makeshift ramp going up into the boat.

"You okay sir?" A guard asked Blueblood, helping the prince back onto his hooves.

"I don't know, how do I look?" The prince responded as he and the guard made their way towards the boat. Twilight spotted the two.

"Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy. Follow them; see if you can find what happened!"

"On it!" Applejack said, helping her two friends up as they sped off after the prince. Several guards climbed onto the boat, followed by the prince and the three mares determined to stop whatever he was up to. Lights shined on the deck of the ship, which looked in no better shape than the rest of the boat. Blueblood and another guard made their way up to the Bridge, still light up showing the cargo ship still had power. The guard opened the door, and froze dead in his tracks, a look of horror covering his face.

"Oh dear Celestia…."

"What is it?" Blueblood asked. "Where's the crew?" The guard had to swallow to keep his stomach in.

"All over the place…." Blueblood looked in confused, before beginning to turn shades of green. The sight of a severed hoof on the wheel to the ship was too much for the prince to bear.

On deck Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity looked all over, but couldn't find anything that caused this ship to crash.

"What happened here? What are we missing?!" Applejack asked, throwing her hat down in frustration. The mechanical whirling of the cargo doors were helping the situation. The southern mare put her hat back on while Fluttershy looked at the controls to the cargo bay doors.

"Gi-gi-girls…." The pegasus stuttered. Her two friends wandered over, and saw to their horror a hoof holding the control buttons to the cargo bay. Rarity had to turn to away. Applejack looked at the hoof long and hard.

"The only thing that could've done this…..is….."It was finally beginning to dawn on the mare. Slowly, she turned and looked at the struggling cargo bay doors. Fluttershy and Rarity turned and looked in that direction confused, until it finally dawned on them as well. They weren't safe here any longer, no one on the dock was.

Blueblood finally noticed the cargo bay as he walked out.

"Check the cargo hold!" He shouted over the confusion. "There might be crew down there!" Applejack finally came to her senses.

"EVERYPONY OFF THE BOAT!" She shouted, Rarity and Fluttershy joining her as they prepared to leave. One guard trotted over and removed the controller from the severed hoof. "Get away from that! No!" Applejack lunged forward as the pony pressed the release button. With a deafening clang, both cargo doors flew up and crashed down on the deck of the ship. Ponies began to scatter as the large body of the male Tyrannosaurus Rex came roaring out in fury, stepping out of the cargo hold and onto the boat.

From his spot Blueblood looked on in shock and horror as the Rex stomped down the wreckage ramp after several security ponies galloping for their lives. Several jumped into the cold water, while unfortunately one pony tripped over wreckage. Thankfully the Rex stomped right over him, disinterested in the pony. Blueblood kept his eyes on the creature as it stomped down the docks, before shutting them in disbelief.

"This isn't happening." He muttered to himself. He faintly heard clops from behind

"Congratulations your highness." A voice said, dripping in sarcasm. The prince turned and looked into the grim eyes of Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy. The southern mare stepped forward and poked a hoof into the Prince's chest. "Now…you're Scorch Firefly." She said as the Rex roared loudly, smashing right through the security gate, continuing on until it stopped at the edge of a peer. Looking at the tall buildings of Manehatten, the king of all dinosaurs roared loudly at its new kingdom.


	15. Manehatten Showdown

"Explain to us why that thing was tranquilized?!" The complex had turned into mass hysteria. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy wanted answered while the rest of their friends helped out with the ever growing injury count. The three mares managed to force a security guard into answering their questions while said guard dug through the wreckage, looking for something important.

"That's the thing: it was." The guard explained. "Goliath hit it with two darts loaded with concentrated Carfentanil, over ten milligrams."

"Ten milligrams? That'll put it into a coma!" Fluttershy said in distained.

"It stopped breathing so we gave it naltrexone to counteract the effects, but we didn't know how much to give it!"

"You didn't give it the proper dosage?!"

"What's it matter?" The guard asked.

"We now have one ticked off Tryannosaurous stomping around Manehatten! That's what matters!" Rarity said, silencing the guard as he continued his search.

"You still don't get it do you?" Applejack asked. "All of this…." She said waving her hoof in the direction of the Manehatten skyline. "Is brand spankin' new to it, and it knows very well where it sits on the food chain."

"Were there anymore dinosaurs on the boat?" Fluttershy asked.

"No we brought the infant back on the private jet." The guard finally found what he was looking for. "We used this on it." From the wreckage he pulled out the exact rifle that Goliath had shot the Rex male with. The mares could care less about the rifle used on the Rex. Instead they turned their attention to a certain prince staring numbly into the sky.

"Hey!" Applejack called to Blueblood. "Do you have the infant?" The prince didn't turn to the mares. He merely sat on a pile a rumble looking at the sky in disbelief.

"It's safe." He responded faintly.

"Load of help you are." Applejack grumbled.

"Girls, the Rex is dehydrated." Fluttershy said, getting her friends attention. "First it's gonna look for a water source….then its gonna look for the next thing its body needs." The mares didn't need to use their imagination to figure out what that second need would be. Rarity eyeballed the wreckage around her, trying to form some kind of plan.

"All the containment equipment is still here." She noted.

"What? Lure it back to the dock?" Applejack asked.

"The boat might still be seaworthy." The southern mare was slowly getting the larger picture.

"Ah know what yer gonna say…."

"When we brought the baby back to the trailer the Rex came." Fluttershy said.

"There's no reason it wouldn't do the same here." The three mares said at once quietly. Applejack sighed.

"Eeyup." The farmer pony said, taking a page from her brother's vocabulary. The three then turned their attention to the prince sitting on the wreckage. Blueblood didn't pay the three any attention as the climbed up to him.

"Blueblood….where's the infant?" Fluttershy asked delicately. Blueblood finally turned to the shy pegasus.

"It's in a secured facility, why?" Applejack leaned in until she was nose to nose with the prince.

"Where's the secured facility?" Blueblood stared at the southern pony long and hard, before relenting.

"Other side of Manehatten."

"Thank you. Let's move." Applejack said, jumping down from the wreckage and galloping off down the dock with Fluttershy and Rarity following close behind.

"Applejack it'll take us hours to run all the way there!" Rarity panted.

"What other choice do we have?!" Applejack said. Before either mare could respond the three were what sounded like a horn. From out behind them one of the jeeps that was set to be used to delivered the Rex to the facility came skidding to a stop right in front of the three. "What in tarnation? Applejack was caught off guard until she saw who was behind the wheel.

"Need a lift?" Rainbow Dash asked as she threw open the back doors.

"What about Twilight and Pinkie?"

"They have everything handled here, now let's move!" The cyan mare said, revving the engine. Without second thought Fluttershy climbed into the passenger seat as Applejack and Rarity climbed into the back.

"Step on it Rainbow!"

* * *

The guards stationed outside the facility didn't know the threat that was now stomping its way through the city. They were only told to expect a truck to make its way there sometime during the night. From up the road they could see headlights quickly make its way towards them. Assuming it was the shipment, it took them several moments to realize the lights were coming at them in an alarming speed.

"Hey, slow it down! Slow it down! SLOW DOWN!" The guards jumped out of the way as the jeep carrying the mares crashed right through the security gate, and kept on going.

"Sorry!" Fluttershy called back to the guards.

"Forget them Fluttershy!" Rainbow said as she sped through the construction site. Around the mares stood the massive amphitheater that was to be Jurassic Park Manehatten. Blazing by the large construction equipment, Rainbow brought the jeep crashing into several lights in a medical room on the far side of the theater.

"There it is." Applejack and Fluttershy climbed out of the vehicle and over to a pen being warmed by over head lamps.

"Hold the door up." The meek pegasus said to her friend. As the southern mare complied, Fluttershy looked at the Infant T-Rex with a muzzle on over his jaws. The rex looked lost in a daze, not paying any attention to the mares. "He's sedated…..really heavily. Rarity can you give me a hoof here?" The unicorn climbed out of the jeep. Then the two carefully lifted the infant out of the pen and onto Fluttershy's back.

"Does anypony think that when the Rex sees us with his infant again, he's gonna be like, "You!"" Applejack said as she helped her two friends place the infant into the back.

"Maybe he'll be happy to see you three again." Rainbow threw in. At that moment the security finally caught up with the group.

"Hey what do you think you're going?!" The lead guard shouted, pointing his pistol at the mares. Applejack calmly climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"We're takin' the kid. You really wanna stop us?" Applejack asked. "Shoot us." The mare nodded to Rainbow, watching the cyan mare throw the jeep into reverse and driving out of the lab.

"How do we find the Rex?" Rarity asked.

"Easy." Applejack said. "Follow the screams."

* * *

A mare started screaming bloody murder at the sight in front of her. She began scrambling backwards in fear, not paying attention as her cart smashed directly into another. Ponies on the streets ran in terror as the male Rex stomped down the street.

One cart flipped over another, shaking the traffic light as it crashed. The Rex snapped his jaws closed on the light, spraying a shower of sparks down onto the street. Turning down the street came the tram, and right into the eye sight of the Rex. The driver put everything in had to going making the tram go faster.

"Get to the other side!" He shouted to the few passengers as the Rex stomped right alongside the tram, before ramming its large head against it. The sheer force knocked several ponies through the other side, scattering them along the road. The driver lost control of the tram as the Rex kept on stomping. The tram went right off the road and colliding into the closest store front.

Outside the ponies of Manehatten began running up the street in pure fear as the king of all dinosaurs stomped after them. One pony tried to run into the safety of a building, only for the Rex to snap its jaws around the pony's middle. Flailing around, the pony screamed out as the Rex threw the pony on the ground before biting down once more...

* * *

"Stop!" Applejack yelled at the cyan mare driver. Rainbow Dash slammed on the brakes, bringing the jeep skidding to a stop. "There he is."

"Oh sweet Celestia…" The mares watched in horror as ponies ran for their very lives on the street, the Tyrannosaurus seeing nothing but easy meals all around him.

"Get us closer Rainbow."

"You sure about that?" Rainbow Dash didn't want to get any closer than this.

"Pull in there!" Applejack pointed over to a filling station. The cyan mare moved the jeep over to the station as the Rex stomped about looking for more food. In the back seat Fluttershy and Rarity were trying to shake the infant awake.

"Come on sweetie wake up..." Fluttershy said gently.

"He won't know we have it if it doesn't make a sound!" Applejack said frustrated.

"Come on now wake up…" The infant let out a weak moaned. The male Rex turned its head directly in the direction of the mares, sniffing the air around it before letting out a mighty roar.

"I think he knows..." Fluttershy squeaked. Rainbow and Applejack looked back at the Rex, taken off guard at the giant sign for the filling station came rolling right past them. The Rex bent down and roared at the jeep. Rainbow threw the jeep into reverse and stomped down onto the accelerator. The male dinosaur stomped at them in full speed, flipping a cart as it chased after the ponies. Rainbow made a quick 180 with the steering wheel, keeping her hoof on the accelerator.

"Rainbow! Slow down a little!" Rarity said as the infant began to wake up.

"Ummm...I don't think so!" The cyan mare said, glancing into the rear view mirror. The ponies drove on for several minutes towards the dock, the Rex firmly right behind them the whole way. The jeep skidded right past a corner as police carts came right towards them. Driving past them, the police carts stopped as the Rex stared at them, before letting out another ground shaking roar. The police carts turned back and went back the same way them came from.

The jeep flew past several warehouses as the infant let out a louder moan, shaking around wildly.

"This guy's almost fully awake!" Rarity said. "Do you know where we're going Applejack?"

"Yeah! The peer should be on the other side of these warehouses!"

"Is there a way through?" Fluttershy asked. The ponies in the front seat shared a concerned look.

"Dear Celestia...there might be..." Rainbow made a sharp turn, sending the jeep crashing right through the warehouse wall. Pieces of glass and aluminum metal scattered along the floor as the jeep came skidding to a halt. "Ok that wasn't so bad was it?" Rainbow asked, unbuckling herself and Applejack from their seats. Rarity and Fluttershy quickly climbed out of their seats, placing the squirming infant on the southern mares back.

"Rainbow, find Twilight and Pinkie. Hold off the police as long as you can." Applejack said, trying to keep the infant from falling off.

"On it. You girls stay safe." Rainbow said, making a dash for the exit off to the side. The three mares made a run for it in the direction of the docks.

"Where's the Rex?" Rarity asked. "Is it still behind us?" At that moment the male Rex came crashing through the wall, roaring as it continued its chase after the mares. Galloping as fast as their legs could take them; the mares saw their goal up ahead as the shadow of the Rex fell over the wall behind them.

"There's the water!" Applejack called out. As all of this had been going on, Blueblood was sitting in his limo doing damage control, and trying to make orders on what to do with the rampaging T-Rex.

"Shoot it. Tell them to shoot it." The prince said to his agent on the phone line. It was here that Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity came galloping right past the limo. Blueblood got an eye full of the infant currently on the southern mares back. "No the adult! Shoot the adult! I want the baby back alive!" Blueblood hung up the phone, before climbing out of his limo and running after the mares as they ran right towards the cargo ship, with the infant wailing all the way to the ship. The prince was finally beginning to catch up to the mares as they scrambled up the wreckage lap.

Blueblood finally pulled himself to the top of the wreckage, before noticing he lost sight of the mares.

"Applejack?!" Blueblood called out. Rounding the corner he finally found the mares making a run for the side. "What have you done with it?! I want that infant!" Before the prince could catch them, to his surprise the mares jumped over the side of the boat, and falling over about twenty feet into the water below. Blueblood looked down into the water as the mares bobbed to the surface. To his irritation neither of the three mares had the infant with them.

The prince could hear the sounds of helicopters coming closer; he also heard something coming from the depths of the cargo hold. Trying to peer into the darkness, Blueblood heard another wail from the infant.

"Are you there?" The prince asked as the infant began making chortling sounds. Blueblood slowly made his way down the steep steps directly into the cargo hold. The various contents within the cargo hold were scattered about and in various forms of damage. One small item on the floor caught the prince's attention. Getting a closer look, Blueblood found it was the muzzle he had put onto the infant himself. If the muzzle was off, then that meant one thing. Blueblood looked forward, finally finding what he was looking for.

"There you are." Blueblood said with a relieved smile on his face. The infant simply hissed at the prince. The stallion trotted under the net separating him and the infant, trying to trap the wailing infant while also failing to notice the rumbles that were coming closer. The infant kept slipping out of Blueblood's grasp, running back under the net and right into the safety of its father. The male Rex looked right down onto the prince, roaring loudly. Stumbling backwards, Blueblood was finally staring face to face with the errors of all his actions. Now terrified, the prince gave a nervous laughter.

"Wait...wait..." Blueblood said to the Rex as if it was listening. Carefully moving off to the side, the prince pushed several crates over before making a mad dash up the steps. The adult Tyrannosaur swung its head, knocking Blueblood off his hooves. Before the prince could attempt to escape, the adult closed its jaws around the prince's back hoof. Screaming out in horrible pain, Blueblood was yanked into the air before being dropped onto the hard floor. "Wait!" The prince wailed, trying to get back onto his hooves only for the adult dinosaur to knock the prince over again. Blueblood crawled forward several feet, until he made the mistake of looking back.

Hissing, the infant pounced forward, intent on its first ever kill. The high pitch agonizing scream of Prince Blueblood filled the air as the adult Rex looked on with almost a proud look.

Outside the police were regrouping and arriving onto the dock in sheer forces. Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity, now dripping wet, climbed back onto the ship.

"Hurry!" Applejack called to her friends. Rarity had the rifle over her shoulder as Applejack ran for the control panel. Finding the button she was looking for, the southern mare slammed a hoof down onto the button that slowly began to close the cargo doors. The Rex's large head poked out before another roar echoed out into the night. Rarity and Fluttershy climbed higher onto the ship as a helicopter began to move overhead.

"Load me up dear." Rarity said, taking aim in the rifles scope. Fluttershy opened the case of ammo they would be using, the very same mixture that knocked the T-Rex out back on the island, and loaded the dart into the barrel.

"Good to go!" Above head one of the police ponies was taking aim with his weapon of choice, however he had no intentions of letting the creature below live. The cargo doors klaxon rang out as both Rarity and the police pony took aim at the Tyrannosaurus Rex...but it would be the unicorn mare who would pull the trigger first.

The adult dinosaur roared out as the dart struck firmly in the creature's massive neck. The Rex then turned its head and looked directly into the eyes of the three ponies. Dripping water fell from their manes as they panted for air. Rarity lowered the rifle, herself and Fluttershy joining Applejack at the control panel. The three had almost a somber feeling to what played out. Slowly the Rex's head lowered from view as the cargo bay doors finally came to a close, a long clang echoing out as the steel doors touched. Panting, Applejack pulled Rarity and Fluttershy into a hug.

"It's finally over."


	16. Epilogue

Rather than make the long train ride home, Applejack was relieved when Babs said her parents were fine with the southern mare and her friends resting up here for the next day or so. Celestia's sun had long risen into the sky, and for the moment, possibly for the next few days, Manehatten was the media center of all Equestria.

 ** _"And here we have the real first telltale shot of the deck of this ship, with the cargo hold that contains the animal, with presumably the infant alongside."_ ** The pony newscaster said over the television Babs and the older mares were watching intently. Well, except Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity, who after the night they had, were all sleeping soundly on the sofa, and done with dinosaurs for life. Pinkie and Rainbow didn't have it in them to wake them for this.

 _" **Now by our calculations the ship should be approaching the halfway point of its journey."**_ The newscaster explained. **_"News can you hear me there?"_** The newscaster said. Over the phone and television a pony began to speak.

 ** _"Yes I can hear you, and we are indeed reaching the halfway point of the trip. The island is currently about 204 nautical miles from where we are now. With the ship moving at 20 knots we should arrive at roughly about 11:30 AM eastern time."_** The pony from the boat explained. **_"One of the primary concerns for this trip have been safety, and as you look around us at the growing escort of Wonderbolts and other military ships, nopony is taking any changes of a repeat of the Manehatten Incident."_**

 _ **"Thank you News. Now I'm gonna roll the clip taken live earlier this morning at the press conference Princess Twilight Sparkle held in order to discuss recent events. This particular clip features Scorch Firefly, the now former CEO of InGen Bio-Engineering. Mr. Firefly has stepped forward in order the spearhead the movement to not only return these animals to their island, but preserve the island and keep its inhabitants in tack and unharmed."** _ On the television in front of the ponies watching the clip from earlier began playing. Twilight was in her regal attire in order to keep the situation calm, and sitting right next to her with his trusty cane was Scorch Firefly, dressed in the nicest suit he had.

 _ **"It is...absolutely imperative that we work with the Coltsa Rican government and the princesses of Equestria to establish a set of rules...for the preservation and isolation of the island."**_ Scorch said as camera clicked around him from various reporters. In front of the two ponies on the table were various photos taken from the island. Scorch paused to gather his thoughts, reclaiming them as Twilight placed a comforting hoof on his. _ **"As some close friends of mine once told me,"**_ Scorch said, thinking of the very same words Fluttershy and Twilight told him. _**"These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help."** _ The stallion said with a smile on his face. _**"So if we could only step aside…and trust in nature..."**_

 _ **"Life...will find a way."**_

* * *

 _ **And with take, The Lost World Jurassic Pony has reached its end. It's been a rollercoaster ride to say the least working on this story. For those who have stuck around since the very beginning, no words can express how thankful we am. I WILL indeed work on Jurassic Pony 3, after I've taken a well deserved break from the franchise. I might look into some other projects I have planned, so from me and HTKWolfe777 thank you guys.**_

 _ **And Have A Nice Day!**_


End file.
